Fame Doesn't Reach Everyone
by deathbychappy6
Summary: Everyone knew Byakuya Kuchiki. Mention the name Kuchiki, he'll be in mind. But did his fame not reach certain people? Hikari Suzuki, a noble herself, has never heard the name in her life. But are they closer, or farther apart than they thought?ByakuyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I wrote this fanfic for quizilla, but I never got a chance to complete it, so I thought it would be a waste. So I fixed it a little and DA-DUN! This chapter just shows how it all started. Please, no flames…**

**10-19: I have successfully edited all the spelling errors; NO part of the story has changed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hikari and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Chapter 1-Who?**

I opened my eyes and yawned. My body was spread out on my futon and I didn't feel like getting up any time soon. Work was a hassle, and every morning I found myself blindly going through the day without remembering what had happened.

After giving myself 10 minutes of laying there with my eyes closed, I managed to suck it up and take a cold shower, tying my wet, shoulder length blonde hair into a pony tail and wore my regular shihakusho with a skirt. Before leaving my bathroom, I relooked at myself to make sure everything was fine. I smiled, walking outside and shielding my blue eyes from the sun.

_Ready to get the day over with…_

* * *

><p>I was in captain's office, drinking tea because I had not time to eat breakfast. Watching my captain, Captain Hitsuguya, finish the paper work Rangiku was supposed to do was a little depressing- kind of hard to watch. How she managed to escape <em>everytime <em>and not feel guilty, watching him take the fall for her every time was beyond me. Even though he says he doesn't need help, his eyes say _Help me!_ But he insisted I just sit there and watch.

After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed. "Captain, I'm still available to help you"

"I told you, Suzuki, I don't need any help" he said not looking up from his paperwork. I shrugged. I guess that arguing any further was going to do me any good.

"Hikari! Hikari! Hikari!" I heard someone yelling my name. The door slammed open and Rangiku was at the door panting. I gave her a confused look. Honestly, she was making such a fuss.

"Uh, what's up Rangiku-san? Why the ru-"

"I have a great idea! Women's association meeting, now!" She said cutting me off.

She then grabbed my shihakusho and dragged me out the door, completely ignoring the captain. The only thing you can hear was the captain's voice yelling.

I struggled to free myself from her grip, but she was too strong. She ran dragging me. We ran past the 11th division barracks while 11th division men started whistling and howling, the twelfth division barracks with a bunch of researchers waving to us, and finally the 13th division which was where the meeting was probably being held.

When I entered the room, all the higher up women lined up in rows. I was one of them, but at my first meeting, they started talking about captain Hitsuguya and how some of them thought he was really cute. The second I heard those words, I got out of my seat and left. There were two seats empty and Rangiku dropped me on the seat next to her and Momo.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"Hi Hikari-san" Momo said smiling at me. I smiled back returning the kindness. Momo was one of the kindest people I knew. I thought she was a lot like her captain.

"Hi Momo-san, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was told that there was another meeting today, do you know anything about this?" When I was about to answer her back, Rangiku cut me off again.

"SHHH! The meeting's about to start!" she said excitedly. Nanao walked up to the stand, pushing her glasses up.

"Has anyone seen the president?" she asked. Everyone started muttering, asking when the last time they saw their little pink haired president.

As I rummaged through my thoughts and memories, I felt a tug on my skirt and a sudden weight on my right shoulder. I looked to see what was weighing my shoulder down when I saw the familiar pink haired lieutenant sitting happily.

She flashed me a big smile, as she always does. "Hi chilly-chan! Yachiru-chan never sees you at these meetings"

She calls me this because the first time we met, I was fighting captain Zaraki because he thought that I looked like a 'pretty strong chic'.

My zanpaktou makes a strong, icy, cold mist. Yachiru was really cold, and now she claims that she's always gets a flashback of her being cold when she sees me, thus gaining my nickname chilly-chan.

"President, we should start this meeting" Nanao spoke up.

"Huh?"She looked up.

"Oh yah!" she jumped off my shoulder and somehow appeared at the front the room.

"We have to get another picture of byakushi for the magazine, but in a surprise attack!" she said cheerily.

"But it was really hard just to get the pictures of Captain Kuchiki we already have! Besides! He already ordered his men to attack us whenever they catch us trying to take a picture of him!" Rangiku said with sarcasm in a suspicious manner. She winked at me.

As I ignored that fact, I was really confused. _Who were they talking about? And who the hell is Captain Kuchiki? I don't know a captain with the last name of Kuchiki._

"Who's Kuchiki?" I asked. I had to admit, I sounded like some retarded idiot. Everyone in the room looked at my confused face. I felt flustered as everyone started whispering.

"Are you serious, Hikari?" Rangiku asked with a dumbfounded face. I took another look around the room. Everyone was shocked, Yachiru was laughing and Captain Soi Fon was stroking a black cat's fur.

"Hikari-san, Captain Kuchiki is the Captain of squad 6, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, and most desired by female shinigami, he's probably the most popular person in the Seireitei. How do you not know about him?" I blushed.

I never really thought about who the Captain of squad 6 was. Of course, I heard Renji blabbing something about his captain, I never really listened though. I guess I just never really cared enough to know about the nobles and squad six, maybe it's because I never saw the 6th squad barracks. I probably looked stupid right now.

"S-sorry, I didn't know"

"Alright, it's decided then" Nanao said pushing her glasses up one more time.

I blinked my eyes twice. "What's decided?"

"Well, since you don't know him, he probably has no idea who you are, so you'll take it" Rangiku gave me a camera and smiled. There was my answer.

"We need it as soon as possible, good luck!" Rangiku then pushed me out the door. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this? And how the hell am I supposed to find him?"

* * *

><p>I growled. I hated it when Rangiku got me mixed up in these things. She was a close friend of mine, but moments like these make me pissed off at her. I walked down the halls of the 6th squad barracks like a lost puppy, hoping it was the right way.<p>

I felt Renji's reiatsu getting closer, but other shinigami's reiatsu was mixed in too, so I wasn't really sure. I finally reached a door that I felt Renji's reiatsu was strongest through. I knocked 2 times, then ten more times.

It was a secret knock that Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hisagi, Momo and I knew. We did this so we knew it was one of us. We would do two knocks and whatever squad we belonged to, we would knock that much.

We hung out a lot, so we just decided to come up with something to know it was us.

"Hikari?" I heard Renji's voice yell through the door.

"Uhh, ya, can I come in?" I yelled back.

"Sure, come in!" he yelled back. I opened the door to see Renji crushed by lots of paperwork. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. He had the toughest luck with paperwork.

"How did you end up doing that much paper work?" I said.

"Well… I guess you can say that I put it to the side for a while and it piled up…" he said scratching his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Or you just didn't do it"

I retorted. He was struggling to get out.

"Umm, do you think you can give me a hand?" I sighed and held out my hand. I pulled him out with one tug. Renji stood up and panted heavily. He looked at me with a shocked face. "Wow, I've known you for a long time but I never knew you were that strong" I smiled a big smile. I patted his head, "there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, my dear Renji" he calmed down and blushed a little.

"So, what are you doing here? You never visit the sixth squad barracks" he said finally coming back to his senses.

"Gee, what a nice welcome" I said.

"I didn't mean it that way" he said.

"Ya, ya I know" I replied.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. I took a good look around the room to see paper work all over the place. I never knew I could see this much paperwork in one room.

"Well, the women's association se-" he put his hand up, cutting me off.

"Don't say anything else. This happens all the time. Someone always comes after Captain Kuchiki. But, wait, I thought you never went to those meetings. You said you weren't the kind of girl who daydreams about guys"

I think Renji was a little disappointed, so I decided to mess with him for a bit. I smirked, and crossed my arms.

Then I looked to the other side of the room. "Oh, I dunno, I guess I changed… they were talking about a certain lieutenant I had a little interest in, and I just had to talk about him…" his eyes widened. I gave him one of my seductive looks. I traced his jaw line which made him shiver a little.

Then, I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled which caused him to shut his eyes. Then I leaned in a bit. "Hisagi" I said. His facial expression was priceless. I laughed.

"You should see your face!" I just kept laughing and laughing. Then he blushed.

"Stop laughing!" after I calmed down a bit, I patted him on the back. "Cheer up, Renji. Besides, I was just kidding. There's a girl for you out there, you just have to look, like Rukia-chan, you guys have known each other for a while, and you never liked her?"

"Speaking of Rukia, she left for the world of the living a couple of days ago. I wonder if she's alright" he said pondering about the subject for a minute.

"Aha!" I said pointing at him.

"That's not what I mean, Hikari, anyways, I can't let you take that picture of the captain"

"Oh, I know, so I'll make you a deal" I said with a smirk.

"Huh?"

"I'll help you out with your little paperwork problem, if you take the picture instead of me" I said shoving the camera to him.

"What! Hell no! My Captain'll kill me!" he said shoving it back.

"Wanna re-think that?" he looked around the room and gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, nutin much to say…thank you for the reviews! Please do review more, haha. **

**7-28-12: I edited this chapter for mistakes. It's something I call the 'Repair Project' so it's more presentable. Nothing in this story has changed except for mistakes- thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hikari and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Chapter 2- When Someone can't Express and When Floors have Mouths**

"Wanna re-think that?" he looked around the room and gulped. Sighing, he snatched the camera from my hands in defeat.

"Fine, He's at a meeting right now, so you're going to have to wait. But you better be here when that happens. I don't want to die just yet" he whispered the last part. I shrugged and sat down to wait for the famous sixth squad captain.

* * *

><p>"U-Uhm…Hey, Hikari, what does this say?" he said showing me a piece of paper. With lazy eyes, I looked up and scanned the paper.<p>

"Name"

"O-oh…" I gave him a weird look, wondering what was wrong with him.

"What? The writing is so messy I can barely read it!" He wasn't wrong. Rangiku's writing was a piece of work. From my experience in squad 10, reading Rangiku's writing was something that could only be done by some people. Most of the time, she wrote while she was drunk, and sometimes, it had sake stains on it.

I sighed. "When is your captain getting here? I don't want to miss drinking my afternoon tea with my captain"

"Well sorry for keeping you from your little tea party, but you asked for this" he retorted as he went back to doing paperwork. Going back to my inner thoughts, I tapped my pen on the black piece of paper placed in front of me. In addition to the picture, Rangiku told me to write a list about what I thought of the Squad 6 captain. I didn't know why I was doing this, but might as well so Rangiku won't bug me. So many thoughts ran through my head as I wondered what he would be like. As if on cue, the door opened with a silent creak of the door. I turned my attention to the man who walked in. He was a tall and handsome man. He had black hair held back by kenseikan with serious gray eyes and a scarf carefully draping over a white haori with the squad 6 kanji etched on the back. There was no doubt this was the man rumored to be one of the most feared in the whole soul society. He turned to look at Renji, then me. I couldn't help but stare up at his gray eyes. Somehow, they drew my attention. They made the whole world disappear and the only thing I could see was the deep gray orbs.

"Hikari?" Snapping out of my trance, my head snapped in Renji's direction.

"What? Oh, yah, right"

Shaking the feeling off, I tried not to blush, but I guess I didn't do so well because Renji noticed anyways. He stood up and hesitated for a bit with the camera behind his back.

"Sorry about this, Captain…"

"Renji…" His voice was a monotone as he said this with an equally expressionless face.

"What are yo-

He was cut off by the sudden flash with Renji's camera. Bolting out the door, he left me and the squad 6 captain in awkward silence. He looked at me blankly for a few minutes, probably a little confused to what just happened.

"Who are you?" I stood up and bowed respectfully before him.

"I am 3rd Hikari Suzuki of squad 10. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, squad 6 captain" he nodded and I stopped bowing.

"What business do you have here?" he asked with his emotionless voice.

"I was helping Renji with his little…uhm…problem" I said referring to the stacks of paper behind me.

"I see…You may continue" he said and walked pass me to get to his desk. I felt confused. I looked down at the piece of paper. I guess I know what to write now.

* * *

><p>The past 3 hours were a silent one. All we did was paperwork, and there was not a single word exchanged between us. When I finished the last of Renji's paperwork, I stood up and stretched.<p>

I felt him watching me, so I stopped and looked at the sixth squad captain. He was looking straight at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. In response, he shook his head and leaned back a little in his chair.

"Why would you willingly help Renji do his paperwork?" It took me a minute to think of what to tell him. I would be in trouble if I told him about that little deal.

"W-well…we made a deal…"

"What kind of deal?" he asked a little curious.

"I-it's not really important"

"...Can I take your word for it?" he asked seeming little doubtful. Ignoring that fact, I gave him a smile.

"You bet, while I'm here, I might as well pass them out too" Something about him was familiar. It felt like I already knew how to deal with him. I didn't feel so awkward anymore.

"Do as you wish" he said. When I reached the door, I stopped. I looked down a little.

"You don't scare me..." I said in a hush voice. The room went silent. I looked at him and smiled.

"I know that's not your real personality...Captain Kuchiki, was it?"

"I do not what you are referring to, Suzuki"

"You say those words, but your eyes say something else" his eyes widened a little, but you can barely tell the difference.

"That emotionless face you put on, it doesn't work on me. I see you as a regular person. I get a lot of _that _from my current captain, so I know want you really want to say"

"What nonsense are you talking about" I sighed. He wasn't getting the message.

"What a shame. But I hope one day I'll get to see your real personality. The real you, you know?"

"..."

"And by the way... you don't have to call me Suzuki, just call me Hikari, Ok?" I said smiling.

"Is that so? Then I'll consider it. You may leave" he said sounding a little cold. But it still didn't work on me.

"Still doesn't work on me!" I said shouting as I left the room. I guess I knew what to write now, but I could've sworn that from the corner of my eye, a smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>"Captain Aizen?" I knocked on the door, and then I did my secret knock just in case momo was in there. "Hikari-chan?" Momo opened the door.<p>

"Hi momo, can you give this to captain Aizen?" I handed her the last paperwork that I had to give out.

"Sure"

"Thanks, I gotta go, see you later"

"Bye!" With a final wave, we went our separate ways. I was walking back to the tenth squad barracks, thinking of what to tell Captain Hitsuguya.

'So, what'cha gonna say to the powerful little midget?' My eyes widened.

'Fuyu?'

'No, this is the ground talking to you' she said with sarcasm. I smiled. She was back alright. We haven't talked in a while. Ever since a huge mission I had 2 months ago, we used up most of our reiatsu. So to regain her energy, she couldn't talk to me for a while. We used up a lot of our reiatsu for that 2 week mission, and we used bankai probably 12 times in those two weeks. I had to rest up in my room for a couple of weeks myself. Even after we gained our reiatsu back, but we still couldn't reach each other. But she was like that right after I learned my bankai, too, so I thought that it was nothing to worry about.

_Flashback…_

_"What's bankai?" I asked Fuyu. Fuyu and I were talking in the Rukongai Forest. She was materialized and sitting obediently next to me with her tail around her. _

_I was watching the trees, listening to her beautiful voice. I learned how to materialize and manifest her form just yesterday, and she wanted me to take her to the woods to train today._

_We were taking a break from a very harsh training. She looked at me with her icy blue eyes that looked somewhat similar to mine. _

_"Listen to me closely, Hitomi, this is an important matter" Her eyes looked at me in a serious matter, so I decided to listen._

_"Alright, now talk" I replied in the same serious tone._

_"Look at me"_

_I looked at her from her wolf ears, to her clear blue eyes. Then down to her paws. Her snow white fur looked very beautiful as well._

_"I see you"_

_"You see me because I'm in my manifested form, which you managed to do just yesterday"_

_"Yup"_

_"Hikari, other soul reapers don't know how to manifest their own zanpaktou besides some others. You're a part of the 'others' I'm talking about"_

_"Really? Who else"_

_"Red-head"_

_"Renji?"_

_"Long braids"_

_"Unohana?"_

_"long beard"_

_"Yama-jii?"_

_"Whatever! The point is that higher ups already learned bankai, and they were all able to manifest their zanpaktou. Yet, you're only a 5th seat and managed to let me out here"_

_"…"_

_"bankai is the second, upgraded version of fighting with me. When you use bankai, your power can increase over 5 to 10 times"_

_"..."_

_"For the three years of you being a soul reaper, and the training you got from me and long beard, you are finally able to reach bankai. It usually takes a normal soul reaper a long time, and it's amazing. But I think we can make an exception for you"_

_"Ok, so, how do I learn bankai"_

_As she smiled __a devious smile, My eyes widened with worry._

_"Damn…"_

* * *

><p><em>It was damn freezing. I was in a snow-filled forest. All the trees were turned into Popsicle trees. There were also shards of ice; mirrors made out of ice were here and there. I flash stepped from place looking at the reflections on the mirrors to look for Fuyukitsune.<em>

_I couldn't see her through all the snow because this was her domain and anything goes with her. The only way I could see her was with the mirrors. I saw her coming in for my back, but I jumped out of the way which caused her to crash into a tree, which was my chance._

_But as I was about to throw the only weapon I had, a dagger covered in ice, her body dissolved into the snow. She came in to my right, completely unnoticed by me. _

_She bit my arm and I pulled her off and threw her to a tree._

_She said that we should show each other no mercy, but I felt really bad throwing my best friend into a tree. We both backed away. I was holding my arm, trying to stop the bleeding, it really hurt, and because of the negative degree temperature, it felt very numb. I looked up to see that she injured as well. She slowly limped, and then collapsed. But her eyes were still opened. I looked at her bleeding and beat up body, and then at my shivering, bruised up and bleeding body. She smiled. _

_"You did well"_

_All the snow melted away and all our wounds disappeared. But Fuyu disappeared along with it as well. I kind of felt different, too. My reiatsu started building inside of me. A burst of reiatsu exploded out of me, and I was completely transformed._

_End of Flashback…_

I smiled. 'Really, wow, who knew that the floor would talk to me?'

'Stupid' I laughed.

'So, you finally managed to reach me again'

'Hey, I was extremely tired, give me a break, you overworked me'

'ya,ya'

'So, what are you say to the little midget?'

Fuyukitsune always gave people nicknames because she didn't want to remember their actual names.

'That's mean, Fuyu, but I still don't know'

Fuyu manifested herself next to me when I was passing by the 8th squad barracks.

"FUYU! What the hell! I told you that we can't let anyone know that I know how to do bankai!"

"Whatever, let them know, I need to stretch"

"Fuyu!"

As I argued with my zanpaktou, Fuyu and I felt a familiar and strong reiatsu. We slowly turned around to see...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hi! Well, I decided to update. Please review, if you review, I update :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only ****Hikari and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Chapter 3****-Fuyukitsune**

Fuyu and I slowly turned to see Captain Kuchiki coming with one of his eyebrows raised and hands behind his back. He was giving us a look as if we were weirdoes. I quickly straightened my body, reminding myself that he was a captain.

"Uhm, Captain Kuchiki, how much of that did you-

"Who are you? I've never seen you before" Fuyukitsune interrupted rudely. I gave her one of my 'shut the hell up!' looks.

"Suzuki, mind explaining to me what I just heard?" he replied with his facial expression changing back to his usual one. I started to panic inside as their eerie conversation continued. My arrogant zanpaktou was going to be the death of me. This wasn't the first time she's been like this. She was a very prideful zanpaktou. If someone does something to anger her, their deaths will await them.

"HEY! Are you ignoring me! I just asked you a question now answer it and tell me why you have the nerve to talk to Hikari like that!" I hid my face in my hands trying to cover up my embarrassment that was her mouth.

"I'm well aware of your question, but I should be asking you that question, who are you?" he pointed out.

"What are you, retarded? Isn't it obvious? I'm her zanpaktou, now, answer me, who are you and why are you talking to Hikari with no respect? She's a 5th seat, you know! You should respect her" she said proudly speaking. Sometimes I wondered if Fuyukitsune was really my zanpaktou, I was nothing like her.

"SHUT UP! Now say you're sorry, Fuyu!" I mumbled gritting my teeth.

"Why would I? Aren't you going to stand up for yourself? Now, answer me!"

"I am sorry about this, Captain Kuchiki, Fuyu is a little bit cocky, Fuyu! Apologize, now!" my anger flared.

"No way! I asked a question, and he's going to answer it"

"I'm sixth squad Captain Kuchiki, and I assume that by your manifested form, Suzuki has learned Bankai, am I correct?" His expression said nothing, yet I felt that he was enjoying this. How could someone enjoy a wolf yelling at you? Calming down a bit, she started to walk around him, like a wolf about to attack her prey. I tried to get her to stop, but ignored me. His eyes followed the angry wolf.

"Hmmm, a captain, huh? And by the looks of that kenseikan, you're a noble. Yah, she knows bankai, what's it to you?"

He closed his eyes then looked at me. I gave her a 'you were supposed to keep that a secret you dumbass!' glare. Fuyu finally stopped and walked to my right, curling her soft tail around my leg.

"Umm, Captain Kuchiki, do you think that you can keep this a secret? You're kind of the only one that knows"

"I see. You're secret is safe with me. I have business to attend to" And he nonchalantly walked away. I smiled to myself. My guess was right after all.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened" I gave him a cheery smile.<p>

He groaned. "Matsumoto is an idiot. Anyways, Head Captain Yamamoto wants to see you, he said that he wants to talk to you about a promotion"

"Promotion?"

"Yeah" Something like a promotion was very rare. I wonder why something like a promotion would be handed to me.

"Aww, captain, are you going to miss me?" I turned to my captain.

"No!" He blushed. This was also a rare sight. If Rangiku saw this, she'd take a thousand pictures.

"Don't worry captain, if I do take it, I'll still visit more often"

I left right after I explained what happened. I always visited Yama-jii once in a while, he was considered my dad of course, but I kept my last name. He raised me himself, and because of him, I was trained by some of the most powerful captains ever. I reached the door for where the captains usually held their meetings, walking right in saying hi to the guards.

"Hi Yama-jii! You wanted something?" My heart dropped when I noticed that he was talking to captain Kuchiki.

"Hikari, I hear that you and Captain Kuchiki met today" I gulped.

"Uh, ya, kind of weird that I haven't met him before, huh?" my hand trembled, aching to just grab his neck and choke him to death.

"Captain Kuchiki has an open position for 3rd seat in his squad and wants you to fill in. do you want to be his 3rd seat?" my hand froze, confusion taking over me. I glanced at Yama-jii, and then to Captain Kuchiki, who turned his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Is my captain ok with this?"

"He said he would be okay if you wanted to, so would you?" I thought about it for a minute, and then I smiled.

* * *

><p>"She's what?"<p>

Captain Kuchiki was filling out the transfer papers while Renji and I were standing in front of his desk, Renji face showing his shock about the news that he just heard.

"She is our new 3rd seat. You are already aware that our 3rd seat died, and she was promoted to be our 3rd seat." He explained.

"Hear that Renji, I get to bother you every day now!" I smiled giving him a hard pat on the back. He sighed; looking like the life was sucked out of him.

"Well, I guess you are a little strong" he crossed his arms looking confident.

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I have been working on my bankai, and I've almost mastered it, and I still outrank you"

An anime vein popped out. "You know, even though you're a lieutenant, I could still kick your ass!" I kept my cool. He was full of pride himself.

He scoffed. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Well Captain Kuchiki would beg to differ!" I said with a smirk on my face. Renji looked at him seeking for approval.

In response, He looked up, and looked down again. "I do not wish to be involved in your childish fights, but I suggest you not disturb her, Renji. Now get to work."

I smiled. "Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. In your face, you freakish red pineapple!" He stuck his tongue out like a child.

"How childish Renji" And I went back to work. At the corner of my eye, I think I saw captain Kuchiki smile, but only for a couple of seconds. Ha, what an illusion.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a bang at the door.<p>

"Hikari! Get up! We have a mission!" Renji screamed banging loudly on my door. I slowly opened my eyes. Light seeped through my window. I quickly shaded my eyes. I growled and quickly got out of bed, took a shower, and dressed myself. I then brushed my hair and tied my black ribbon around my neck tightly, hearing Renji's foul voice the whole time. Who yells this much in the morning? He fell in when I opened the door.

"Are you going to do this every time we have a mission?" I said lazily. He stood up, dusting himself off.

"Well, I was ordered to"

"That's going to be really annoying"

"Let's just go or we're going to be late" we flash stepped all the way to the Rukongai district's forest, where a captain Kuchiki waited for us.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki"

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep, Suzuki?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Yah, I guess, until someone woke me up" I gave Renji a glare, showing what I meant. He looked back from Renji, then me.

"My apologies, I ordered him to wake you up no matter what circumstance. Are you angry?" he said in a softer tone. I felt sort of bad. He only tried to wake me up.

I blushed. "Oh, it's okay, it's Renji's fault"

"HEY!" he screamed.

"Let's go"

"Right"

* * *

><p>"Wow…." We found a whole nest of hollows just sleeping in a huge cave. How was this not obvious?<p>

"I haven't seen this part of the forest before…" I whispered trying not to wake them up. To think a bunch of hollows were hiding in an obvious cave like this, undetected until now.

"Neither have I" Renji shouted. Captain Kuchiki and I quickly looked at him with a "you damn idiot!" look.

"What?" one by one, the hollows awakened, their howls echoing through the forests.

All of the hollows start to attack us.

"Shit!" I quickly unsheathed my zanpaktou.

"Howl, Fuyukitsune!" my zanpaktou was now in its shikai state. I quickly summoned up an icy mist and made it surround me, Renji, and Captain Kuchiki. I noticed that these hollows were fast. I extended that mist and made some of it attack some hollows. My zanpaktou shikai was a slightly large and wide sword with a white hilt. With every wave, it summons a mist that could fool my enemies and freeze them.

"Don't! Just let me handle this, Captain, Renji" I said stopping them from drawing their zanpaktou. I was about to do something crazy. Something as crazy as jumping off a cliff.

Renji objected. "This is way too much for you to handle! Let us help you!" I was being pushed back by a hollow while I blocked it with my sword.

"Renji! Haven't you noticed that these hollows are fast! Remember one of my fighting styles against extremely fast enemies! Just wait" Renji seemed to remember and calmed down.

"Captain I think we should let Hikari handle this, she seems to know what she's doing" hesitantly saying.

I froze the hollow and it shattered. I smiled to myself. He knew me so well.

"Shield yourselves, Tsumetai Tenkou!" I quickly made some shields around Captain Kuchiki and Renji. I wouldn't want them to get caught with what I was about to.

I summoned up an icy cloud that rained down hail. This hail would freeze anything it touches. Also guided by the mist, it froze every hollow in place, my icy reiatsu causing the walls to grow icicles from the wall and turned this whole place into a winter wonderland. The air grew colder and colder, soon it would be below zero degrees. I panted, a little tired. I haven't used that move since 1 month ago. Now I knew why.

Captain Kuchiki seemed to have released his zanpaktou and had broken out of the shield along with Renji having his zanpaktou released and broke out too. His eyes were wide and so were Renji's, but he was shivering too much. Renji didn't seem to be good with the cold.

As I sheathed my zanpaktou and smiled, all the frozen Hollows shattered into tiny pieces.

"You have shown a great amount of power, Suzuki, I can see that you will make a good third seat"

"Thank you for trusting me captain" I was a little cold so I shivered. Even though this was my reiatsu, it was still cold. I felt a warm jacket cover me. I realized it was Captain Kuchiki's haori.

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki, I'm fine"

"It's too cold, you'll get sick. I can't have my third seat sick already" he said plainly. I rolled my eyes. It was pretty obvious that he cared. Those eyes can't fool me anymore.

"But aren't you cold?"

He just walked away with his hands behind his back. "Let's go"

I blinked a few times. Didn't I get a say in this? I guess I should just accept his generosity.

We were far into the cave, so it was a long way to the exit. Renji was walking next to captain Kuchiki while I was walking behind. I was way more tired than I thought.

'_It's been so long'_ it was Fuyu again.

'_Had no choice, it's my fighting style against multiple and fast opponents, it was really draining__, though'_

'_I know, hey, I got a question'_

'_What?'_

'_Do you like that noble dude?' _I couldn't help but laugh. In result, captain Kuchiki and Renji looked back.

'_Do you mean Captain Kuchiki?'_

'_Whatever__ do you?"_

I was about to answer her question, but captain spoke up.

"Is there something wrong?"

I snapped back to reality, noticing that the captain was now walking next to me.

"Oh, yes I'm fine"

"_Psh. No you're not! Take a nap." _My eyes widened. My knees started to feel weak

"_Wait. You couldn't"_

"_I'm not. That's you" _she pointed out. Those were my last words before I fell over, the world blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! Well, I decided to update. Since I was waiting for more reviews on my other stories, I decided to update this one. I really wanted to know what you thought on my stories. Reviews give me ideas for my stories :D Also, I might be changing the title soon.**

**12-29-11: ok, I tried to fix all the errors I could find, so if u find something, I can fix it. sorry, my computer's really stupid ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hikari and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Chapter 4- Parchments of Grief**

"How should we wake her up?" a slightly snobbish sounding woman's voice asked.

"What is she doing here in the first place?" another disgusted woman asked.

"Forget that, why is she in Kuchiki-sama's bed in the first place?" another said.

"I think I saw Kuchiki-sama bring her here last night, what could have happened?" the woman gasped at her sick and twisted thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing 5 maids blocking the sunlight seeping in through the window. One of them gasped noticing how I was starting to wake up.

"Hurry, before she sees us!" and with a last gasp, they scattered for the door. I sat up rubbed my eyes to get a clearer vision of where I was. Since I'm pretty sure I had no maids, I must have been somewhere else. Yet, I still couldn't recall what had happened before I ended up to the squabbling of those talkative women. I looked at my surroundings. I stood up of the soft bed, hearing my feet hit the wooden floor. It was a big room with a Japanese style platform bed, shoji doors, a dresser, a big mirror, what you'd usually find in a Japanese room, but it somehow seemed bigger and more elegant with a calmer atmosphere. I walked up to the mirror to look at myself. I was now wearing a short, silk white yukuta that went a little below my knees with a cherry blossom pattern. I felt at peace somehow, like the fact that I was in someone else's home didn't bother me at all.

"Where am I…?" I asked myself. I thought about the people I knew who were probably rich enough to have a room like this. Rukia, Captain Ukitake… Omaeda? No, Omaeda wouldn't have dared done that after the last time. After that, I turned his manor into his lifelong dream, a gigantic refrigerator. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a well folded parchment, and in a well written handwriting, my answer was right in front of me. My expression changed from like the room's atmosphere of calm, to embarrassed and scared.

"I...I..." was all I could stutter out.

"You fainted on your first mission" I jumped back a little. Two reasons, one, I started to remember the maids little squabble. Two, the memories flooded back to me like a film. A pair of hands with somewhat large fingers pinched my cheeks and stretched them out, forcing me to smile from ear to ear. I frowned. That voice, those red strand of hair, that height...

"You really have gotten weaker over the years, huh?" An annoying red fruit spoke. I slapped away his hands and grabbed his cheek.

"Your ego's really grown over the years, huh?" sadly, he grabbed my seemingly feeble hands away and squeezed them. I cringed softly and pulled away.

"What was that for?" He raised his tattooed eyebrows.

"Hmmm... You know, you can't keep that secret forever. You really have to do something about that, and I can even help-

"Renji!" I cut off his little rant and he saw the sadness in my eyes.

"You promise you'd never talk about that! I'm prepared for it... really..."

"He's right, Hikari-san, lieutenant Abarai and I have been keeping your secret for a while now. There is a way to heal you. You cannot expect to deal with this plague without suffering immense pain" Coming from nowhere, the fourth squad captain appeared and spoke her thoughts. I shook my head, hiding my face in my bangs.

_I should take the consequences. I can't do anything about it._

"I know but...well, let's get off topic, ok?" I brought my cheery voice back. I opened the parchment to see more written words.

_Suzuki,_

_Your actions led to your demise. In a mission, you are to share the work equally amongst your team mates. Though I am impressed with you potential, you must learn not to carry such a burden by yourself or else you will look like a fool in the field. You are still expected to come to work presentable and prompt. As a subordinate of my division, such matters are mandatory. Your clothes are in the 1st drawer._

_-Captain Kuchiki_

Somehow, the note made me feel embarrassed, yet happy. Knowing that one of the most powerful people I know thought I had potential, made me smile inside. Yet, evened out by the fact he called me a fool. But the note spoke firm, yet softly. Thinking about what happened all over again, it did seem that way when back up was obviously available. I still felt like I failed him, like the expectations he had for me diminished on my first day under his division. I cursed my troublesome stamina. My stamina has always been a problem. This made me feel worse.

"It's ok Hikari-san" I looked up to be comforted by the raven haired 4th division taicho. It wasn't the ghost-haunting-murderous like smile rumored to be seen occasionally on her face, it was a gentler smile.

"I can tell that Captain Kuchiki has a lot of faith in you. I don't know what that note says, Captain Kuchiki came to me himself and asked for the most proper care for you. He even let you rest in his room" she said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Yeah. I heard his grandfather took up the extra rooms and that they were still moving your stuff to your room" her words made me feel a little better, and from that information, I knew what to say to my current captain now. Caught by my eye, I overlooked the signature, noticing that he had crossed something out.

"Bya…" was all I could make out. Wasn't really sure of as to what it was, but he didn't seem like the type of person to make a mistake. Was it his first name by any chance? I shrugged and took my clothes carefully put in a bag from the first drawer as the note said and put the note in the folds of the yukuta I was wearing. I also noticed that there was a haori in there, so I took it out and wore it. I sighed and opened the door that led out of his room, Renji following.

* * *

><p>"Where is the freakin exit?" I yelled as my voice echoed through the multiple narrow hallways. I was lost in this unending maze. I turned to Renji.<p>

"Shouldn't you know where the exit is?" I yelled once again.

"I don't exactly have the way etched in to my mind myself" he replied.

"Hikari? Renji?" I jumped to the sound of a sudden voice. Turning around, I saw Rukia standing next to an old, white haired man with a serious look on his face. He looked like an elder of the Kuchiki house, judging by his wardrobe.

"U-uhm, hi Rukia... Whatcha, uhm, doing here?" my voice was shaky; it was kind of hard to understand.

"This is where I live, what brings you here?" she said straight to the point. I stopped shaking. This was the exact question I was trying to avoid. I turned back to Renji, hoping he would answer this time, but he just looked away. I would have had to explain a lot, and testing my Captain's patience was the last thing I wanted to do right now. At least until I knew how much tolerance he had. It was just my system about meeting new people.

"Uhm, I slept in your brother's room and, cause, and the Renji-" After my so called 'explanation', I noticed the look on Rukia, Renji, and the unknown man's face. I sighed. I really hoped they didn't get the wrong idea, but it's too late to hope.

"Long story" I said instead. The white haired man raised his eyebrow, and then turned to Rukia. I sighed. Out of all the awkward situations, this is the one I had to get stuck in. A sigh escaped my lips as I hoped I could just magically appear in my captain's office before I was late.

"Uuhm, ok, well, I have to go. I'll see you at lunch, ok?" She said forgetting about what just happened. We nodded and she passed by. Renji turned to me.

"What?"

"You made that sound so wrong"

"Oh shut up. If you don't like how I explain things, they you do it next time"

* * *

><p>"You baka! You are the worst explainer and liar I have ever met!" I murmured angrily to Renji, standing still, not moving a muscle as if my life depended on it.<p>

"You have a better one?" he murmured back, keeping still as well.

"Better than the door didn't work!" I whispered a little loudly.

"Discipline them well, Byakuya. I can see that they will make your squad a little more...interesting" Ginrei said at the door, ready to say their goodbyes.

"I will, grandfather. I apologize for my subordinate's... oddity" Captain responded with a murderous intent only showing to us. We gulped. A horrible lecture awaited us. As soon as they said their goodbyes, Captain Kuchiki slowly closed the door much like a horror movie. The room was silent; the only noise that was heard was the sound of Captain Kuchiki footsteps as he made his way towards his desk. As he sat down, we avoided making eye contact, scared that if we did, we might fall prey to his dark gray eyes, the last thing being what we saw before we were scared to death. Though we avoided eye contact, we could feel his eyes fixed on us, glaring, signaling to look him in the eyes. We slowly turned our eyes to meet his, and they looked fearsome and, reassured, NOT happy. While me and Renji where trying to find our way through the manor, we kind of walked into a room we didn't know, and we ended up-

"You went inside Rukia's room while she was changing?" his voice was quiet, yet deadly. Renji blushed while I had to hold in a laugh. Well, I didn't see anything. If I did, it wouldn't matter because we were both girls. But for Renji, under any circumstances it would NOT be okay.

"Explain yourselves. Now." He plainly said. But his voice was louder and scarier. We had no response. There was no other explanation to give him. There was nothing to explain.

"Sizuki. Will you please leave me and Renji to discuss matters alone" I didn't argue with that. I quickly ran out of the room before any more of his anger seeped out. But that's when I realized, why didn't he yell at me?

* * *

><p>I stood up with a stack of papers in my hand, ready to hand them out to each division. I looked over at the napping Renji. I wasn't surprised. He got a years' worth of lectures. I glanced at the empty seat where my captain should be sitting. He was at a captains meeting, so we were left to do the last of the paperwork. Disrupting my thoughts, I felt something hit the back of my head. I quickly spun around, not dropping a single piece of paper. I put the paperwork down and looked at the item that hit me. I took a step back, horrified it was a parchment with a K and S on the front. I quickly grabbed the piece of paper and flash stepped to the one place I knew I had to go to.<p>

The tired captain of the 6th division sighed as he walked to the exit of the first squad barracks. Many things were on his agenda for the day. He still has not been able to finish the transfer papers, he was to do a regular squad drill, and then there was the matter of explaining the situation of why Renji saw his sister naked. He mentally growled as he thought about the last part. His thoughts were disrupted by a loud yell followed by a proud laughter. He looked up to see his third seat crashing down into the orbit. With instinct, he gracefully caught her into his arms, as if there was no force. Her eyes slowly opened to glance upon the first person she actually wanted to see right now.

"C-Captain..." she rubbed her eyes open. She then came to her senses and stood up from his arms, but failed. She just wobbled back into his arms. She cursed her stamina once again.

"Suzuki, come to your senses" he spoke.

"Tsk tsk, Hikari, still got that small stamina?" a confident sounding voice echoed. His facial expression unchanging, he turned to the source of where the sound came from. He found a woman slightly taller than Hikari. Her eyes were a light blue like hers along with blonde, wavy hair that reached her hips. She wore a normal shihakusho but wore a cloak. She was leaning against the wall with a confident look on her face.

"Hello, Captain" she greeted. Hikari straightened herself and turned her attention to the woman before her.

"Kioko! What are you doing here!" she shouted pointing at her.

"What? Is it wrong to see my own sister?"

"N-No! But you know that you're supposed to-

"I'm well aware. I didn't leave without permission" while the sisters fought, the silent captain looked back from both of the women.

_These two...are siblings? But she can't possibly..._

"Anyways, I'm here cause of this" Kioko showed them a magazine, and in big letters...the last thing she thought would EVER happen. A picture of Rukia, the lieutenant, captain, and third seat of squad six was on the front page.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Sorry! T^T ok, schools started, and I had A LOT to do, you probably can't imagine. I have MORE things on my agenda, and this is the only free day I have left. I have tests coming soon, as well as sports physical (I just made my varsity volleyball team), a meeting, Practice for the rest of this week, this community service group in school for community service points… LOTS more. So, I decided to get this done. I'm rly happy today, so it's helping me write this ^^ I did my best. Also, ive been prioritizing my fanfics, so…that's another reason why this update is so late. Again, sorry! Hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hikari and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Chapter 5- Unspoken**

The magazine crumpled in my hands as I suppressed my anger. I looked at my sister as she gave me a cold stare with her usual cool blue eyes turning slightly darker like it always had with her straight forward expression. I buried my face in the magazine, hiding my reddened face.

"I'm assuming you have no doing in this. Correct?" I lowered the magazine and sighed.

"Depends…" I whispered wishing my captain couldn't hear me as he raised an eyebrow. Technically, I did write a list, but when I stuffed my face into the magazine, it was absolutely not what I had written. I was too afraid to read the rest right after 'I'd love to see his-'

She tilted her head slightly as if looking for an explanation. I looked from my sister to my captain, both wanting answers. My sister wasn't one to keep waiting, and I knew my captain wasn't like that as well. Now that I thought about it, my sister and my captain were similar in many ways. Same cool expression, same icy aura, same proud, nobility like pride, and the same cold stare that sent chills down my spine. I bit my lip.

"Ok, I had to take some stuff for Lieutenant Matsumoto…well technically Renji, and what was written in here was nothing I wrote, but, I mean, I didn't… Oh, just give me my lecture!" I shut my eyes with my head hanging low and my hands in another.

I felt the aura get awkward and the air go silent. Usually what happens before the storm starts brewing, but in this case my storm was only as loud and scary as a storm. I heard a small giggle and a very small huff of air.

I opened my eyes again and took a small peek at my sister's slightly softer face and my captain's usual cool expression. My sister raised her hand ruffling my hair, pulling me into a hug.

"Hikari, I'm you older sister. I'm not going to scream at you when I haven't seen you in ages. I'll find out what's going on. Just try to avoid the woman's association for a while"

I smiled and returned her hug missing the warmth of her sisterly embrace. This was my sister, strict and cold, but also warm and loose. No matter how much I'd get into trouble, she'd back me up. Titles or not, she's still my sister, much like now.

"Thanks, sis" I thanked feeling my arms and legs get heavier.

"Hikari"

"Yes sis…" my voice growing quieter and quieter. I was starting to feel faint, and I could guess that this was the last moment I had before waking up in the fourth squad barracks.

"You're Feeling faint aren't you?" I smiled inwardly, unable to smile on the outside with the lack of energy. My sister knew me so well, including my incredibly short stamina.

"A little" I whispered my vision getting blurry.

"Did you take your medicine?"

My mouth opened to speak, but no words came out and the world was shrouded in black.

Hikari grew heavy in my arms and I lifted her up, knowing she was unconscious at the moment. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Kuchiki take a step, about ready to catch Hikari himself. My chest flared and my eyes turned darker like it always had when I was angry. I turned towards Kuchiki as we both straightened our backs and assumed our noble and proud positions.

"I was not aware that she was of high nobility herself, Watatsumi"

"What have you done, Kuchiki? You're getting yourself into a world of pain and shame" I said turning to face him.

"As I had just said, I was not aware she was a part of the Watatsumi clan. Her last name is Suzuki, why is that?"

"Why should I explain something so personal to you? You may have won, but it's because you've cheated. I'm not a sore loser, I know what happened. No real noble would have the indecency to be so unfair. I've seen it with my own two eyes and I'll never forget it" I took slow steps towards him and stopped by his side, not turning to even look at him. I was furious. He shamed my clan 372 years ago… I would not stand it. I know I seemed like a sore loser for something losing a competition so long ago, we were still children. But I know what I saw, and they cheated. I would never forgive them.

"That competition was out of my reach even when I was a child, Watatsumi. You cannot blame me for something that happened years ago. I do not appreciate your tone. Do not forget you place. Your clan may be powerful, but we are of higher ranks. We are required to act dignified at all times. You are letting your anger control you." We both kept our posture and our straight faces.

"None the less. I've heard from Hitsuguya-taicho that Hikari's transferred to your squad. I'm absolutely furious. I've spent years keeping her from finding people of your nature, even when I was gone. I'll admit that was inevitable, but I refuse for her to be associated with the likes of you any further."

"I don't think you have the authority to do so, Watatsumi"

I frowned. His voice still sounded plain monotone while mine was slightly getting furious. How dare he torment me this way and how dare he speak about my sister.

"Excuse me?"

"As long as she is in my squad, she is in my care. The transfer papers are completed and signed by Suzuki herself. Unless she agrees to your decision, I'm required to protect her under my name"

I bit the inside of my cheek and my body felt like it was burning, yet I felt no pain. It was as if our souls were clashing at each other like they were at war and Kuchiki had his sword pointed at my neck.

I walked from the raven haired Kuchiki before I did anything that would ruin my name.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I couldn't keep her from knowing the inevitable and I know for sure that unless Hikari didn't agree to my decisions, she'd be stuck there, soon to be betrayed like my family was. After she knew the truth, I doubt she'd follow her lying sister any further for a moment.

I bit my lip and I stared at my sister who rode on my back, her head resting against my shoulder. Kuchiki was no longer in sight and I was walking out of the squad barracks and into the Seireitei streets.

Some of my subordinates and comrades who were enjoying their vacations waved as I passed by. I nodded back and saluted on the way back to our family manor. As soon as I entered the grand gates, my personal maid quickly rushed to my side.

"Welcome home from your long journey, my lady. We all missed you" She gave a warm smile but her expression faltered when she saw my sister. She took steps closer to fell her forehead and check her pulse.

"Did Hikari-sama faint again? I made sure to put her medicine by her futon…" she said drifting into her thoughts.

"I know. Will you please take her to Kaito-san"

"Yes my lady" She called for some guards to help carry Hikari and I followed them to Hikari's room. I felt scared inside. If Hikari knew, she might not trust me for a long time. I was only protecting her. Some things were better left unspoken.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of footsteps and found myself lying in my futon in my room. I rubbed my eyes and let out a big sigh. I guess crashing into orbit really did take up stamina. I looked at my side and there, in a large cloth tied up most like a bento box. I opened it and found 2 small pills and a glass of water with some herbs. I crushed the herbs in my hands it put it in the water. I swallowed my medicine as well as all the water. I let out a sigh and stood up. I looked in the mirror.<p>

I was wearing a silk violet kimono with a light purple dandelion pattern. My indigo obi hugged my waist and my hair was tied up and my bangs frame my fac3 perfectly, my skin slightly pale and my eyes indicated that I felt drained, and she was right. I reached into my drawer and took out my bells and tied it around my hair band.

_You were passed out for 2 days._

I looked at myself in the mirror once more to see a blue-white energy wrap around my arms, waist, and legs until it stopped right next to my neck. The face of a wolf slowly formed and bright blue eyes reflected of the mirror.

"Hello, Fuyu. Wait, really? How much did I miss, do you know?"

_Nothing much really happened, just the usual. Kaito-sama took care of you. Make sure to thank him._

I smiled. Kaito was another branch of my family. We weren't in any way blood related, but we were family in some complicated way I was too confused to understand. But he was a very nice person. He had wild blonde hair and turquoise eyes with a tiny little shimmer you can always find and the best smile.

We were child hood friends, and he was also practically my personal doctor. My horrible stamina started ever since I was born, just because of that he learned in the medical field and whenever I was sick or in any way harmed, he'd be the first I'd tell.

"I thought so. Anything else I need to know about?"

She thought about it for a minute, and then something clicked in her head.

_I'm pretty sure you should talk to your sister. Pretty sure she knows something… I just can't find the words to describe it. I couldn't linger far enough to know enough._

My eyes widened and I face palmed.

"Ugh, no!"

_What?_

"I passed out twice in front of my own captain and let him catch me fly down into orbit. Life absolutely hates me"

_I wouldn't say that. It's not your fault._

I growled.

"I'm going to go get breakfast"

_See yah._

With that last word, she disappeared back into my katana. I quickly grabbed it and walked out the door, strapping it to my thigh. My servants, maids, and guards bowed down and gave me their regards. I politely smiled and nodded walking to the dining room. A fresh, hot meal was already prepared for me and I quickly finished it. I asked for my usual after meal tea. I heard the doors open and my sister's personal maid came in.

"My lady, there is a visitor here for you. Would you like me to take your tea to the visitor's room to meet him?"

**Ok, I've cut it here for now. I might post the next chapter pretty soon cause I really got into this. I hope you did too :D thoughts, opinions, and ideas wanted. No flames please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! Ok, I am really sorry, I forgot to mention this, just in case, ok, the last chapter had two different points of views. I switched them off from Hikari and Kioko, because, well, you know, Hikari fainted… Poor Hikari XD sorry if I didn't clarify. **

**12-29-11: I tried to fix the spelling errors, so if u find something, u can message me. my computer is stupid and its hard to spot errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hikari and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Chapter 6- Get too Close and You'll Find Yourself Far**

_Hikari's POV:_

I looked up at Haruko, my sister's personal maid as she bit her lip, her gentle green eyes looking off a little to the side. I looked at the grandfather clock. It was exactly 5:30 in the morning.

_Who would visit at 5:30 in the morning?_

"Who is it?" I asked chewing a small cookie. She raised her hand up to her mouth, debating whether she was allowed to tell me or… who knows? But she seemed hesitant, her expression was clear.

"I don't think I should… or rather, I'm not really sure… You know, I apologize, pay no attention, my lady"

"You can tell me"

"But, my lady, right now, I don't think I have the authority to-

"Oh, come on, just. Tell me" I said giving her a straight forward face.

"Well, my lady…"

_Kioko's POV:_

It was exactly 5:30 and I was walking through my manor hallways. My hair was messy and my eyes were slightly drained. My night yukuta was slightly loose and my bra was on the verge of falling. 'Not very Kioko-like' as what my sister would say.

But I didn't care. This part of the manor was for the head of the family and the head of the family only, besides my maid. Work started at 7:00, so I was early and barely anyone woke up around this time. No one was going to see me, and I was on my way to my bathroom anyway. My eyes started close due to my lack of sleep when my soul phone started vibrating uncontrollably. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"What is it?"

"Watatsumi-sama, we have someone here who requests access into our manor. Should we grant him access?"

I yawned loudly off to the side covering the speakers.

"Who is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Byakuya Kuchiki-sama, head of the Kuchiki estate and lieutenant Renji Abarai of squad 6. He claims to be seeking for…ah…" There was a momentary silence as my guard looked for clearance. My hand dropped to the side and I put the phone closer to my ear with a blank expression clear on my face.

_He wouldn't dare…_

"Ah, they're seeking to visit Hikari-sama. Shall we?"

That was the final straw and I crushed the phone in my hand, turning it to scrap in one squeeze.

"I warned him"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Hikari would let us in! Damn it, she was right, you are friggin idiots…" I heard The Kuchiki's lieutenant mutter the last parts I was walking towards the gates, now presentable to look at as Kioko Watatsumi. I could see my guards fending off the red head while Kuchiki was nowhere to be seen.<p>

The guards looked back at me and I waved my arm, signaling them to cease and stand tall again. I walked towards the two and the red head took a step back. We had met once before, but I did not approve of my sister being friends with someone who was once a part of the delinquent squad 11. But, I let it slip.

"What are you here for?"

"Kioko, I'm here to see Hikari"

"I'm afraid she's still asleep. You'll have to come later-

"I can tell you are lying, Watatsumi"

I raised my head to find my worst enemy standing on a high roof. But one thing drew my attention. Kuchiki was not wearing his kensaikan or his haori. He wore a loose black looking shihakusho and he looked as if he had just gotten out of bed and yet had time to wash his face and brush his hair, but he still looked presentable. He jumped from the roof and landed softly next to lieutenant Abarai. My arms laid low and my blank face was my mask of my anger while my chest flared once more.

"What do you think you're doing here? I told you and your family numerous times never to come near my manor"

"I'm afraid your threats don't scare me or my family"

"Just let us in, will you? Uhm, please…" I heard the red head beside him ask ignorantly. But I knew he was afraid of me because he gulped and sweat rolled down the side of his cheek, his ankles were trembling. Kuchiki just looked at him and looked back at me, ignoring the fact there was an idiot beside him.

"I am not here for you, Watatsumi. I am required to look after my squad and make sure they are ok to still do their duties. I was planning to go later on, but since my lieutenant had dragged me here earlier demanding to see her. It was out of my hands" he said giving a small glare toward him as he shrank lower feeling inferior between the two of us. He seemed to drop his noble image in the morning.

"I do not care. She is my sister and I will not have her be associated any further with you"

"Once again, it is her decision, unless she agrees, she will be under my protection"

It was that reason again that brought his sword to my neck.

"I admit there is nothing I can do, but I am still family, I have authority over her as her older sister, and I also found…"

I drew my sword from my back.

"That if you trespass on a nobles manor with no authority, I have right to eliminate such"

"You forget, I'm of higher rank than you, I am aware of that rule, but that is only if one is without business. I am here on be-half of work. You are required to follow orders from you're superiors" I bit my lip and I hesitated to stand aside.

"Renji!" I turned around wide eyed and the attention was turned to my sister.

_Hikari's POV:_

I ran outside my manor to find exactly what I had expected. But something I didn't expect was to find my own captain underdressed and without uniform, looking really tired. I would have said I flash stepped outside, but I was still a little sleep deprived. The last thing I needed was to pass out in front of my captain _again._

Haruko was trying to stop me, but I ran fast. I guess it was slightly close to flash step. I was getting ready to get a jumpstart to jump into Renji, but of course, the klutz I was, I tripped over a rock and found myself _flying _to them. Renji pointed his palm towards me, realizing he was trying to save me with a kido. My eyes widened and I waved my hands in the air.

"NO! Renji, DON'T!" I yelled knowing Renji's 'ability' with kido.

Instead of helping me, it shot out of his hand like a destructive like kido. I shut my eyes, ready to brace for the explosion and ready to scold Renji afterwards.

"Bakudo number 81, Dakudo, splitting void" I heard before I felt a whiff of air blow against me and an arm around my waist.

I opened my eyes again when the wind had cleared.

I found my head and myself against Byakuya-sama's chest, unconsciously clinging to his neck unconsciously while his face was still unfathomable, seeing his bakudo standing and Renji looking ready for a lecture. My face turned hot and I quickly let go of my captain as he raised an eyebrow. My sister merely walked back inside and the guards were ducking and clearing the smoke.

"A-Arigatou, taicho! Gomenasai!"

"Are you ok?" his tone unchanging even after that whole explosion.

"Yes, I'm fine"

I saw Byakuya-sama's wrist, the one he used to push back Renji's kido.

"Captain, your wrist, it's all scratched up!"

He looked back at his wrist as if it was nothing, even though blood was clearly starting to stream from it. I took his wrist and felt the bone, seeing if it had damaged it from pushing it back. I blink as it felt quite odd. I bit my lip.

"Byakuya-sama… it's sprained… I'm so sorry. It's my fault"

His expression stayed blank and I felt that Renji kind of felt guilty as well, staying silent.

He raised his wrist out of my grasp, feeling into it, barely flinching, but I could see that he was trying not to bite his lip. My face lit up as I remembered a kido spell that could help, but I knew someone who could do it better.

"Byakuya-sama, please, follow me"

* * *

><p>"Renji… Kido. <em>Really. <em>You know it wasn't your strong suit"

"Hey, give me _some _credit! I didn't it panic to save a certain blondie, and I _don't _mean your sister"

I pouted knowing he was right. I stared at the turquoise colored light glowing from Kaito's hand as it slowly started to help heal Byakuya-sama's hand, Kaito's face with a look of focus. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama. Ugh, I'm so clumsy"

He turned his bored gaze from the window back to me, like the wound was nothing.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again"

Ok. That hurt a little. But, I kind of felt bad that I couldn't promise anything. I was hardly conscious after I pass out. Like that feeling you get after waking up from a short night.

"Eheheheh…" I said as sweat dropped. As if reading my thoughts, he turned his gaze towards the window again and gave a small sigh.

"Then I'd rather have myself get hurt instead of you"

I looked up looking confused.

"These sprains are nothing. Just make sure you'll be able to make yourself useful in my squad"

I smiled, ignoring the last part while Renji seemed a bit shocked at what he just said. Kaito stood and handed me a roll of bandages.

"That should do it for the time being, captain. But there's been some complications that will have to heal itself over time, so I'll have you take some medicine and wear bandages… let's see… since Hikari-san is in your squad, I'll have her tend to your wound. It's the usual treatment I give you and your usual sprains, Hikari"

Renji and Byakuya-sama looked at me weird, probably wondering what he meant by 'usual' I decided to amuse myself by putting my finger to my mouth, thinking a little.

"Do you mean number 53?"

He thought for a minute then said "Yup", well, I'll be going now. Goodbye Hikari" and with that, we waved at each other and he walked away. When I looked back at my captain, he raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"Suzuki, what exactly do you mean by number 53?"

I smiled innocently. "It means that you'll probably need a full body cast by the end of this week, Byakuya-sama"

It stayed silent for a while and both showed at least one small sign of being nervous.

I laughed and slowly inched my way closer to Byakuya-sama and started bandaging his sprained wrist "I'm just kidding, can anyone at squad 6 take a joke?"

Renji's eyes twitched. "Well considering what happened this morning, I didn't think you'd be kidding" I took the rest of the roll of bandages at his face and I giggled. I let go of Byakuya-sama's wrist.

"There you go"

"When does this need to be changed?" he asked moving it around a little. I shrugged.

"If it gets soaked, or if it feels like it's worn out, or if it unwraps itself. Oh, and before you take a shower, you have to take it off, make sure to take care of that wound. Then after you shower, you need to re-wrap it."

He looked back at me.

"…What?" I asked.

"You mean to tell me, that before and after I shower, I have to ask for your assistance with this?"

I sweat dropped. "Uhhhh…. I guess…?"

There's been a long silence.

"W-well… anyway, captain, I have a training session that I have to take over. I'll see you later Hikari!" He said and flash stepped out of the awkward scene, leaving me and my captain alone. I let out a huff of air and I hugged my legs. He looked at me.

"What's wrong, Suzuki?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that you're leaving soon and I'll have nothing to do then. It's so boring in this stupid manor…"

"…"

"…What?"

"Do you resent your noble heritage, Suzuki?"

My eyes widened "No! No way, I love my family… I just… hate the responsibilities that come with our name"

"Explain. Along with the reason your name is 'Suzuki' instead of 'Watatsumi'"

I hesitated to speak, but I knew well enough that my captain could be trusted.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" I said turning myself to face him. He gave me no expression.

"Of course"

I took a deep breath and stared out the window.

"Well, my mother's maiden name was Suzuki. I use it because I wanted to be treated normally. My mother wasn't of nobility and she completed her responsibilities without help and she worked hard in this manor with no help at all. She was kind, beautiful, loving… I guess I respected her for that and decided to keep her name in her honor"

"I see… your mother seems very lovely" he said a little with meaning.

I smiled.

"Yeah… too bad she's gone now" he snapped his head towards me.

"I'm-

"It's ok. It's not your fault. It was some other noble clans fault or something… my sister won't tell me the whole story… if I knew, then I would now why I'm like this" I said muttering the last part.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed "Well, captain, that's a long story"

"Will you tell me later in the day?"

I looked back at Byakuya-sama. I wasn't used to seeing him out of uniform, and he wasn't bad to the eyes.

"But, work starts in a couple of hours, don't you have to go by then"

He leaned back in his chair.

"I'll make you a deal, Suzuki. You've left me curious with this story of yours, so I'll take a day off to be with you for the rest of the day if you are willing to explain any questions I have… Will you accept?"

My eyes widened "You can do that?"

He lightly nodded. "It would not be so bad. Renji would not mind doing some extra work for me after the little injury he gave me" I giggled and I smiled. I knew this was some kind of gesture of kindness, which only helped me respect him more.

"Alright, Byakuya-sama. You're on. I wouldn't mind spending the day with you"

"Lady Hikari! Here's your medication, your sister ordered me to bring it to you" Haruko came in with my medicine and a glass of water, interrupting our conversation.

He looked back at me "You're ill?"

"Well, I have been since birth, so it's not a problem"

"What do you mean?"

I took my pills and the glass of water.

"Well, Byakuya-sama, I have-

_Byakuya's POV:_

My eyes widened. "That's impossible…"

She put her empty glass down and sighed.

"Yet I'm like this… Byakuya-sama is something wrong?" she asked.

"…Excuse me" I stood from my chair and walked into an unknown hallway, standing in shock when I was out of sight.

_She couldn't have…_

"Sound familiar Kuchiki?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok, now, so I'm trying to get this story to the point where I want it to. This story is a bit behind, so I'm catching it up ^^ Ok, another thing and this goes for all chapters from now on. **

**6-Byakuya's POV (You know why ;D )**

**3-Kioko's POV**

**5-Hikari's POV**

**I'm not going to keep on changing the POV, but say, like the last chapter, Hikari faints, or Byakuya goes into another room or something and an important thing happens, I'll have to switch POV. Other than that, Hikari's POV. I might add on to that in the near future just in case, ok? Chapter 7… Hooray… XD Ok… uhhh….. DISCLAIMER! **

**12-29-11: i have fixed the spelling errors i could find, so if u find somthing, u can message me and i'll fix it.**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own bleach only Hikari and her zanpaktou and other OC's. If I did, that'd be so freaking awesome :D**_

**Chapter 7- Suzuki, I'm your Captain**

***~6~***

"Sound Familiar Kuchiki?"

I looked up and saw none other than the head of Watatsumi herself. This woman shared a deep hatred for me. I couldn't say the feeling wasn't mutual, just not 24/7, like her. Her words always start our conversations and eventually her harsh words leads to a battle of wits and words, of course I reigning supreme. Though I would admit, she wasn't quite bad herself. I've taken a glimpse of her other side from time to time, and if she was like that every day, we would have gotten along just fine. If she could drop what happened in the past, all the more better.

I took the time to gain my composure as she walked with dignity and looked past me, taking time to hear her feet hit the floor. The sound of footsteps stopped when the proud figure and I were facing both ends of the darkened hallway.

"What nonsense are you spouting now, Watatsumi?" I spoke in a monotone voice, despite the unknown annoyed and shocked feelings churning within me.

"You've learned of my sister's deadly fate… If I recall, your… belated wife has experienced this as well"

I frowned at this. "And I f I confirmed this, how does this relate?"

I heard a light chuckle and a small satisfied sigh. "Oh, Byakuya, It's as if you've been rendered useless"

"Meaning…?"

"Your family never told you the truth, did they? What kind of leader doesn't keep tabs on their estate? Your family really is evil" She spoke through a smirk. This made me roll my eyes.

"I repeat, if I confirmed so, how does this relate?"

I heard her take a small happy sigh as if she had emerged victorious, then all signs of such completely vanished.

I stood emotionless. "You still haven't answered my question"

"Do you remember the date of when the Kuchiki clan gained the title of one of _the four noblest families in the Soul Society?"_

There it was the reference to the past. I was a mere infant when our clans competed for the title, and my family had never really explained the night our family emerged victorious.

"I was an infant, Watatsumi. I didn't know how to speak, let alone listen"

"That happened to be the day of my dear sister's birthday"

I smirked, smiling whole heartedly at her unbelievable accusations at my family that were just too impossible.

"Watatsumi, you couldn't possibly be blaming my family for Suzuki's condition"

"Oh, but it's true. Would you like to know the complete truth, Kuchiki? I'd be happy to see the emotionless Byakuya Kuchiki of the Kuchiki clan show an expression" she taunted in a mocking tone.

I frowned. "Your truths are lies"

She scoffed. "Do you know that on that day, the tie breaker was to see which heir would prove to be the best leader? It was also the day we found my mother had been drugged with illness that went straight to the undeveloped body of my little sister"

I held in a scowl in my throat, threatening to come out.

"How sick are your lies"

"Since my sister was unable to become leader with a weak body, I was forced to take her position, making the Kuchiki's victory inevitable. Your luck was tainted, Kuchiki"

"You dare you accuse my family of such vile and dark tactics. Know your place!"

"Oh, but did you know? Did you really think she gained it from Rukongai the second you gained interest in her? The Kuchiki's found that method so useful, they used it on your wife as well"

That was it, the final breaking point. I turned around, slamming my foot on the floor, managing to prevent myself from drawing my sword.

"You dare bring Hisana into this!"

There was a momentary silence and I saw that the corners of her lips tilted upwards.

"And there it is, treat my sister like the lady she is, Kuchiki" were her last words before I watched her mocking figure disappear around the corner as if she had won I froze in place.

My eyes were fully wide until I realized I had fallen for her taunting method. Had ire ally let the woman break me? Did I really lose my composure... was I going to believe… that I… was the reason the Hisana… and… Suzuki… Suffered?

***~5~***

I let out a huff of hair and watch a few strands of hair fall to the side of my face. Byakuya-sama had excused himself about 15 minutes ago when he heard about my disease, and it was starting to worry me. I was starting to wonder what he might have been thinking… Did he think I was contagious? Or did he think that he had better plans than to spend his day with a sick person?

I brought my knees up and buried my face in my knees, pondering about it in my boredom.

"Ahh, my lady, is something wrong? You seem a little… well… lifeless today" she asked picking up the empty glass and replacing it with a full one. I gave her a hearty smile.

"It's ok, Haruko, I'm fine"

She looked at me and gave a relieved sigh, sitting in the chair that once seated Byakuya-sama. She gave a light pat on my back and I buried my face again.

"Are you sure my lady? Why don't I accompany you today?"

I thought for a moment, and then smiled. I met Byakuya-sama not too long ago and I already felt like he was a man of his word. All though he was seen as 'cruel' I felt there was more to him, and like I said before… I'll break him down.

"Thank you, Haruko, but Byakuya-sama will accompany me today"

Her hand froze on my back and I sneaked a peek from my buried face. Her turquoise eyes were wide and her neck was slowly turning to a deep shade of red.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She gulped and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to make eye contact.

"Promise me you'll stay pure, Hikari-sama!"

I had a confused look on my face, but on hers she had a 'Just promise me' look. I quickly nodded, still puzzled. I was guessing that reassured her, because her neck returned to its same pale color.

"Well, if you say so, I guess I'll have to accept facts. So what kind of relationship do you think you have with the lord? I must admit, he isn't bad to the eyes" she nudged my shoulder.

This time, I dared to ask. "Ok, what?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the squeak of a door and a pair of feet running on the hard wood floors. When I turned to see who was panting, I caught a glimpse of the turquoise eyes, white haired, and squad 10 captain trying to catch his breath with his hands on his knees. After a series of pants and coughs, he finally spoke, not looking up. I giggled silently at stood in front of my former captain, bending down a little so I'm about his height.

"Where's Suzuki? What the hell did she do this thi-

Before he finished his sentence he looked up to come face to face to my smiling face.

"Good morning captain. You called?"

He jumped back.

"Suzuki! You're supposed to be…you know!" he said pointing at the floor. I stood back straight again and handed him a glass of water.

"Seems like you ran here" he took the glass of water and gulped it down under 2 second.

"Suzuki, what are you doing conscious?"

I thought for a second.

"Actually, I just woke up not too long ago to tell you the truth"

"But Matsumoto told me that you were blasted by Captain 6's kido, after that, I ran over here" He said.

"Captain, did she happen to be drunk?"

I suggested. He gave me thoughtful look, then face palmed. I started to laugh.

"Oh, what would you do without me, captain?"

"Work! Did you know I had to miss work just to see that you're ok?"After he noticed what was wrong with the sentence he just said, I laughed a little louder and gave my captain a hug.

"I haven't seen you I such a long time" I said happily until I heard choking sounds.

"Su-zuki, put me d-down!" I let go and he took big breathes.

"Sorry captain! I mean, Captain 10"

He sighed and his cheek had a tint of red.

"I admit, I kind of miss you calling me captain every morning"

"I know" I said smiling.

"But what I won't miss is the damn heart attacks you give me when I hear you're unconscious!" he said retorting back so he wouldn't look red.

"Yeah well, I guess squad 6 isn't as much as I thought either…" I said looking down.

"Well, it's just-

"What about my squad?" I turned around to find Byakuya-sama walking towards us with an eyebrow raised. He stopped by my side.

"B-Byakuya-sama!" I squealed in surprise.

He turned to Captain Hitsuguya.

"Captain 10, what are you doing here?"

Captain Hitsuguya turned from me, to Byakuya-sama. "What are you doing here?"

"Should there be a reason?" he said raising an eyebrow. I looked at my captain feeling puzzled. Captain Hitsuguya made a face like he got the message… the wrong message that is.

"I'm taking a day off… I'm accompanying Ms. Suzuki... She's quite an important person to me" and he slid his hand over mine. I turned red at the contact and the room started to get hotter for some reason.

I was about to say something, but I then realized

"Oh, I see. Matsumoto told about that article… I'm not usually one for gossip, but I'll leave you to your…business"

"No, no captain!" I called after him, but it was too late and he vanished. He turned to me as I was trying to reach for the disappeared squad 10 Captain.

_Now Captain Hitsuguya thinks… I'm..._

"Suzuki, I'm your captain"

**Tee-hee... ahh, ok, well, i got a little bored watching t.v., so i decided to make the next chapter fun for me and this will lead to it. i hope you'll find it fun too :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:hiiiiiiii.**

**I think an apology for my long disappearance is mandatory, so…**

**Dear Awesome readers-who-are-hopefully-able-to-forgive-deathbychappy6,**

**First, to explain that I was really busy these past days, my grades were dropping, so I got them up. It was also volleyball season, which will be over soon. Thanks for the reviews! You're awesome! XD If you want any info on my other stories, check my profile down to Story Stats. Ok, the last chapter's ending, I kind of changed it a little bit, literally 1 sentence, but either way it's kind of the same. Now, some good news :D Volleyball season is over in 2 weeks and I'm going to be able to write more and update a bit more daily. YAY! Ok IMPORTANT ALERT. HUUUUUGGGE chunk of plot here. Absolutely HUGE.**

**6-Byakuya's POV **

**3-Kioko's POV**

**5-Hikari's POV**

**9-3rd Person**

**Like I said, for the list above, not necessarily going to be used, just listed above. I love you all! (In the non creepy way XD) I am REALLY sorry, again. Well, this is chapter 9, so, I hope you like this **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hikari, the Watatsumi's, and her zanpaktou and other OC's. If I did, Byakuya would have a brother :3**_

**Chapter 8-To the Point of no Turning Back**

I thought for a moment, contemplating what might have happened in the time he was gone. I was positively sure that a hollow didn't break through my manor and bash him on the head to mix up his memory, yet it was the only possible way. I snapped my head in his direction.

"What was that for?" the tone in my voice a bit more panicked than confused.

He slid his hand away from mine and put strand of hair out of place behind my ear.

"It's not good to be yelling so loudly at this time of day. You'll wake your residents"

"H-Hikari-sama?" I heard a small whisper off to the side. I turned to a red faced Haruko, who I had forgotten was here until now.

She stood up nervously and walked our way, stopping in front of us. I shook my head nervously, trying to say that wasn't what it looked like. She bowed so fast that her turquoise curls bounced as she faced the floor.

"Congratulations, Lord and Lady Kuchiki! I wish you both the best of wishes!" she said as if she was trying to hold her breath.

The raven haired clan leader raised his eyebrow and turned towards me again.

"What is she talking about?"

I frowned and slowly turned my head back to meet his gaze with mine. "I don't know, you tell me, you seems to know what you were talking about to my captain"

.

..

…

"… Suzuki, what are you spouting about?" he said as if he had used that question more than once today.

"The 'should there be a reason'… The hand holding… The 'she's a very important person'… the _handholding_?" I emphasized the last part with a louder voice. He pondered for a moment, then like a light bulb turning on, he finally understood. The curly haired maid stayed frozen, waiting for her pale color to return and for her to be dismissed. But I was too distracted at the moment, waiting for his answer.

"Suzuki, I can't simply tell captain Hitsuguya I chose to take a day off to spend it with you, so with common sense, I didn't explain, even more with this sprain. He would report it to the head captain and I would be sent to stay at home" he replied in a 'duhhh' kind of voice.

"What about the 'very important person' part, huh?" I said still trying to hold my place as the _sane_ person.

"Do you not agree? In my opinion, a third seat seems important, considering what happened to my last third seat adjutant"

I put a finger to my chin, seeing how he made his point.

"Alright, but explain the hand holding" I still felt the numbing warmth from when his hand clasped mine.

"I was gone for a long time. I was going to apologize as a gentle man…" he slowly walked to the table and delicately picked a red rose from a clear vase. He kneeled before me and grabbed my hand, holding out the rose for me to take.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked in the softest tone I've ever heard him speak in. his gray eyes stared and I heard Haruko gasp. I couldn't blame her; even I was turning a little red just _looking_ in his eyes. I took the rose out of his hands and smiled.

"Ehh, I'll think about it" I looked at his facial expression which made me laugh. Boy, do _I_ know how to ruin a moment.

"I'm just kidding, sure I do. But you know, I kind of thought you bailed and thought I was contagious after you found out"

He stood back up and dusted off his uniform while I waved my arm to finally dismiss Haruko and she left with a squeak.

"It hurts how you think so little of me"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you were gone a long time, what was I supposed to think?" I said.

"That a hollow possibly broke into your manor and hurt my head?" he said in a slight humorous tone. I joined in with a- "That's what I thought! And I thought it was ridiculous!" until I broke into a light laughter and him showing a slight curve at the ends of his mouth, his eyes more relaxed and amused than his usual cold and distant.

"Well, what about Captain Hitsuguya?"

"I don't involve myself in pointless gossip, but if that concerns you so much then I'll clarify what I said"

"Ok, so if they started gossiping and stuff, you wouldn't care?"

"It's called adult hood, Suzuki"

"Wow, you're really mature"

"Have you really just realized that, Suzuki"

I giggled. "Well, I hope it won't be too late"

I glanced out my window to find that the sun had finally come out of hiding. It was already bright and sunny and the flowers and grass rustled with excitement in the wind. I couldn't help but smile as I felt the warmth of the outdoors slip through the windows, a bliss calmness dawning on me.

Captain Kuchiki looked back from me and the window.

"I see... You were waiting for the sun to come out?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of when I was young and mom would take me outside to play in the garden..." I whispered feeling a bit of nostalgia.

"I see. Would you like to go outside then?"

"Do you want to?" I asked with the obvious excitement in my voice.

"It's your call. I abide by your will"

"Yay!" I said out of happiness.

I couldn't wait to feel the fresh air and be the exuberant child I was back then. I remembered how all my troubles would flush away at the simplest breeze that would blow against my face. I haven't been able to even look at the garden ever since my mother died. Maybe today was the day I'll get over it, with my own captain there.

A sudden ringing interrupted my train of thought, followed by a buzzing noise.

Byakuya-sama reached into his pocket and read the caller ID on his Soul Phone. I saw a slight frown in his expression.

"Not now..." I heard him mutter under his breath.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's the Kuchiki elders. If you would excuse me for a moment" he says before leaving again.

I stiffened. Today seemed like a busy day for him. I felt a bit awkward having to take away his time for my own purposes. He was a captain of the Gotei 13 and a leader of a whole clan. He had a life to get to.

I heard a distant 'beep'. Moments later, he came back with a small scowl on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"An urgent meeting has come up. I apologize for all these interruptions"

I softened.

"There's no need to apologize. You're busy, it's fine. You can go" I said as lightly as I could.

I watched his face as it turned from his scowl to a little more of a hurt or sad expression, yet with his usual mix of blankness.

"Would you like to come with me?"

I blinked. "What for?"

"I have a garden of my own and I think you'll like it as well. I could get back to you right after"

I thought for a minute.

_I'm giving him permission to bail… why isn't he taking it?_

"I see, you still have to do you're part of the deal, Alright, why not" I smirked and he replied with a confident 'hm'

~6~

I hurried to the said meeting room, hoping I wasn't late. The elders were strict about showing up on time, especially when it was urgent. When I finally stood in front of the doors, the doors started to creak and I regained my posture.

As the doors opened, it revealed a bright light, a dark figure emerging from the brightness. My eyes widened as the head of the Watatsumi slowly walked past me with a smirk plastered on her face.

~5~

The last time I was in the Kuchiki manor, it wasn't the most... normal experience. But I had to say, this visit was not so bad.

Right after that recent conversation, we flash stepped to his manor, him leading the way. Although, occasionally, he would slow down to my pace and see if I was all right. But when he would, I would smirk and challenge him to a race. Unfortunately, he was a bit faster than me.

But every time he did that, he made me feel fragile, like I could break down any minute. It led me to think that maybe it was because now he knew I had this deadly illness. I thought that maybe some past references would stop him from treating me like that. I can't have him acting like that.

I'd have to tell him that when he gets back.

I was now walking through the Kuchiki hallways. Again, I was lost, but there were long windows along the walls that showed a preview of what his garden looked like.

It was lined with different flowers, all assorted in different colors surrounded by grass. Beyond it was a plain open field with just grass and a column of cherry blossom trees in which the gardener tended to as I waved and gave a soft smile. This view was so beautiful; I didn't mind being lost in this part of his manor. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was more of a homey feeling than my manor ever made me feel.

_Flashback…_

_"Mom! Mom!" The small blonde haired Watatsumi called desperately for her mother running through the hallways as she was being chased by two of her elder's guards._

_"Come back here you damned child!" they yelled. She turned a corner reached a door, wiggling the door knob before kicking it open._

_"Mom!" her body started staggering and she trembled, looking to her knees for support. The group elders surrounded the bed of flowers, crying over the dead body of the Watatsumi mistress. One of the elders sent a glare her way._

_"And she left you behind…" he muttered under his breath while another elder hit his arm, the others giving disapproving looks._

_"But… she promised…"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

…

Being here was definitely better than my manor. I've looked back at that memory so many times that all the tears I've cried for her just ran out.

I continued to walk until I heard other pairs of foot prints followed by giggling.

A group of nicely dressed women came around the corner walking my way leaned in, whispering and giggling with a short raven haired girl following behind with her head laid low.

One of them had wavy, long pink hair held back by a bow and devious, pink cat like eyes wearing a red kimono with a white leaf pattern. The other had long, layered silver hair held in a high ponytail by a red ribbon with bells with gold streaks in her bangs. She wore a light blue kimono with gold line designs. The girl behind them wore a standard shinigami uniform with her zanpaktou at her side. I lit up when I realized who the girl behind them was.

"Rukiiii-a?" My voice changed from happy to questioning. I saw Rukia raise her head to inform them something, but as they turned their head to listen, the laughed and went back to their conversation, leaving Rukia to lower her head again. I frowned.

_What did they say?..._

I put my hands behind my back and walked towards them, smiling.

"Hi Rukia!" the 3 girls turned their attention to me.

"Hikari-san, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh you know, nothing much. Who are your friends?"

She frowned and the other two girls looked at me weirdly.

"Friends?" One of them said.

"We're not friends!" the other said.

"This is Lady Asuka and Maiko Kuchiki, a separate branch to Nii-sama's blood line. They are the granddaughters of two elders. I was ordered to escort them to an urgent meeting today, but they don't want to go…" Rukia said.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked.

"Well…" she looked at the floor again.

"What do you care?"

"And who are you anyways?" The two broke in.

"A friend of Rukia's. I think you two should get to the meeting. You'll all be in trouble"

"So? We'll just blame it on her"

"Not like she'll care, right Rukia?" they turned to her and Rukia looked off to the side.

"But I care, and I'm sure Byakuya-sama wouldn't like it either" I stated firmly.

The girl with the gold streaks widened her eyes, tugging on the others sleeve.

"Asuka! I don't want to get in trouble with Byakuya-sama! You know…"

The girl called Asuka scoffed.

"Him? My Takeshi's better, but don't worry Maiko. It won't ruin your chances. Not unless someone tells him"

"I'm telling him"

In an instant, they turned their heads towards me. "What?"

"I'm seeing him this afternoon. I refuse to see Rukia get in trouble"

Asuka smirked. "Wow, you're pretty brave considering you already know who we are. Don't believe her Maiko. Who do you think you are?"

I slowly walked passed them and they took steps back, eyes widening and trembling with their eyes glowing blue. Rukia moved their shoulders to see if they were awake.

"Hikari, what happened?"

I giggled. "Telling them who I am. It's this thing that I can do that shows that is the head of the Watatsumi clan and your inner soul, A.K.A your zanpaktou striking a bit of fear into them. All I have to do is send a bit of spiritual pressure through their pupils to throw off their senses. My sister is the head of my family, but for some reason I got the gift" I said rambling on while Rukia tried shaking them. After a while, she gave up and started laughing.

"Ha! Arigatou Hikari-san"

I smiled. "No problem. But better get them to the meeting soon. I'll explain everything to your brother"

"Ah, so you're here for my brother?"

"Yup. Wow! Not in that way. Please, there have been way too many misunderstandings today. I don't want to have to explain it to you too"

She smiled. "Don't worry, I don't believe in the rumors going around"

I sighed. "Ugh, Thank you…Wait, there are rumors going around?"

"Well, yes"

I face palmed. "Did they happen to come from some of the SWA"

"Well, Lieutenant Matsumoto and a little from Lieutenant Kusajishi, I think."

"Ahg! She's is so easy to strangle right now!" I sighed.

"Well, I'll see you later Rukia"

She looked at her soul phone and sighed as well.

"Actually, Hikari-sama, it looks like I won't be able to take them to the meeting in time, it's going to be over soon. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure" I said and we tried to figure out how to drag the two trembling women.

~6~

"Are you telling _me_ what to do?" I argued.

"Byakuya, we had no wish to be involved in these affairs"

"But we're afraid that Watatsumi-sama's visit here is getting us a little nervous"

"This could get us into _another_ war of our families, which could branch out into other problems"

"That one girl can cause us a world of trouble, Byakuya"

"If it wasn't for our ancestors, we wouldn't have won."

"Think for a minute. Getting… ah, what's her name out of your squad can keep us from taking any risks"

"Hikari, and she is _not _a Watatsumi, she is a Suzuki. She doesn't involve herself in anything about noble ranks in society!"

I grit my teeth in frustration, looking up at the lined elders, much like central 46.

"Watatsumi told me what happened, was it true?" I hated to bring the reference of what I hoped it was a lie. The elders started to whisper and make conversation until silence fell and only 1 spoke.

"What did she tell you?" they asked. I explained what had happened, exactly how Kioko told me. It fell silent again.

"Byakuya, you are missing the point here"

My eyes widened. "So it is true, even about Hisana?" My voice rose and I couldn't control it anymore.

"Well, Byakuya, she missed one important detail, and well, this was our ancestors, But you're leadership was definitely of hard work, perseverance, inevitable, and don't get us wrong-"

"That doesn't change facts. Hisana… and Hikari..." I caught my tongue and realized I had used her first name.

_Why am I fretting, she did give me permission… But it shows lack of respect and casualty…_

I decided.

"Byakuya, look what she is turning you into? You are getting to familiar with that girl. We have profound respect for the Watatsumi, we wish no trouble"

"She is only a mere third seat, easily replaceable. What about my granddaughter Maiko?"

"No. I refuse to abide by this, and Maiko be damned if she appears to work tomorrow instead of Hikari"

"But Byakuya, this can also benefit you! She is in your squad no more than 2 weeks and already an accident occurs, and that sprain? Does that have anything to do with this?" I hid my hand.

"I took full blame for that. I relied on her too much, and this was nothing more than a mere sprain, it means nothing"

"Byakuya, listen to yourself!"

"I feel déjàvu from 50 years ago with Hisana" one said. Ignoring that comment, I continued.

"No. I will not. You have now lost all my respect_._ To find what that Watatsumi had told me was actually true is ridiculous. I'm ashamed. Everything will stay the same, and if you intervene in anyway, expect that I will be defending with my _life_ and I will be using all authority against. I am not an enemy you wish to have, mark my words"

An elder stood. "Exactly what you said 50 years ago!"

**Actually, not THAT huge… anymore at least. I planned to write more, but it's already 19 pages in Microsoft word! Stay tuned because next chapter is coming in a week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I promised you a chapter by next week and I did: D at the last minute on a Friday :DDDD YAAY!**

**6-Byakuya's POV **

**3-Kioko's POV**

**5-Hikari's POV**

**9-3rd Person**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hikari, the Watatsumi's, and her zanpaktou and other OC's. If I did, Byakuya would have a brother :3**_

**Chapter 9- Senbonzakura's Insight **

This topic was painful enough; I didn't want to go further. Having to go into detail about Hisana's death had stung.

Having Suzuki put out of my squad had no justice. She has been brought into a world she's never wished for, and our meeting has already tapped on the chain of events waiting to happen. The least I could do was protect her from getting any deeper.

Then she entered my squad. If I had known, I would have ignored her like the rest. To spare her would have been the right thing.

Maybe the elders had a point. She would be better off in Hitsuguya's squad than mine, and maybe she wouldn't have to suffer as much.

"What do you mean?" I wanted to leave, but I knew I would never hear the end of it if I left now.

"Byakuya, don't you see? This is practically the same argument we had 50 years ago, and where is she now?"

I frowned at their lack of consideration for ones feelings. "I was protecting her"

"Is that not what your intentions are now? I know about her and her past as well, but it would be bad if she gets too deep. It's best to return the situation to the way it was before"

"... Did you know that the both of us had never even heard of each other until not too long ago even though it was obviously inevitable? Did you have anything to do with this as well?"

The room went silent and I stormed out before I had no control over my anger anymore.

I needed to think. I needed to see her one more time, so maybe she could clear my mind. I started to walk aimlessly through the hallways with no direction with a bit of frustration in every step.

I started to see Suzuki's point on everything. The responsibility, the secrecy, and how good it is to have the weight lifted off your shoulders. It is my duty as the head of the clan, but her influence for once made wish to have a day where I didn't have a duty to uphold, or a reputation.

In a way, she managed to avoid this, but I think she'd rather have this heavy burden instead of sickness and soon death... Like her.

But Suzuki didn't seem to have it as worse as Hisana did. It took her around 50 years until she passed away, but Suzuki had lived longer than that. So maybe she didn't have it as bad. Judging by that pill, it wasn't the ones Hisana took. Hisana took about 2 different ones every 9 hours. What Suzuki took looked more like something to stop a cough or help with body temperature, as well as her weak body... I froze when panic had struck me...

Did she decide to accept death?

My frustration disappeared and had been replaced with panic.

She couldn't possibly have. She has been a soul reaper all this time... How did she manage with only one kind of tablet for medicine?

She could have been dead by now! She needs to stop being a soul reaper; her body could not take the pressure. Why did I have to take her on that mission, why didn't anyone else help her, prevent her from working? Who else knows? I'm sure Kioko must have done something!

'Master, your heart is in chaos. Please, calm down' a voice chimed into my thoughts. Without knowing, the little cloud of smoke around my Katana extended into multiple rings in front of me, soon materializing the body of the masked samurai of my zanpaktou.

"Senbonzakura, why did you have the need to come out here?"

"Well, for one, your reiatsu is uneven and uncontrolled. I hear Rukia and special guests from another branch of your Bloodline is inside the building, correct? The force might bring them to their knees"

After he finished speaking, I realized I wasn't suppressing my spiritual pressure. In an undetectable haste, I quickly suppressed it into a low vibe.

"Is that all?"

"You are confused. Suzuki-san must be stronger of what you think for her to be. I was there when Kioko-sama told the story. What I make of it is that if she has been sick by birth, maybe she has her own way of staying alive"

"But she may very well only be stalling her death"

"Exactly. Use the time to help her instead of making fuss. The fact that she uses a different name from her family, keeps dark secrets of her health, and does not often involve herself in ranks in society may be because she wants to be an ordinary person and live her life the way she wants to. Also, the fact that you chose her for your new third seat shows she can make it without pity. You should not think so lowly of her. You saw her as strong and dignified."

"... Ok. I see where you're going with this. But what can I do?"

"Well, instead of walking about furiously, actually try to find her. I can easily feel her spiritual pressure now. She is with the guests of the bloodline and Rukia-san"

"Any more insights?"

He nodded.

"Based on what Kioko-san said, Suzuki-San was supposed to be the head of her clan. They determine things like this with blood lines. That means she bears a special and high blood with rich and hidden spiritual pressure, like you. Maybe those things are helping keep her alive. All clan leaders have a special way of determining nobility, as well as the fact they have a special way to determine who the head of the clan is. You already know yours, what is hers? This may help you"

"I see... So maybe find a way to make it voluntary get rid of the disease?"

He nodded again. "Yes" I went deep into thought and thought about the mechanics of his theory, then nodded.

"Thank you, Senbonzakura"

"I am at your service. Also, another thing"

"What is it?"

"Did you perhaps develop feelings for this girl?"

I stared at Senbonzakura with a blank stare, and I could tell he was too through his mask.

"Excuse me? What made you assume I did?"

He raised his hands in defense. "Excuse me, but as I recall, it didn't take this much to throw you into turmoil like this, especially to make you lose your cool and your mask of coldness in front of the Kuchiki elders. It's hard to remember when the last time you would ever defend something like this with your life and status"

I pressed to fingers on the forehead of his mask and my eyes twitched, as if my vein twitched in anger along with it.

"You have been so talkative lately, Senbonzakura. I am a gentleman and I certainly do not have any thoughts about love"

"I never proposed anything of that sort. I only said feelings, not necessarily love" I heard him smirk through the sentence. This made me madder as I cracked his mask with my two fingers still on it.

"If you assume anything else, I won't be the only one without a mask"

He snickered.

"I was only asking"

"Then the answer to that is no"

He crossed his arms in the same ignorant and cocky way I used to do when I was a child.

"Don't forget, I'm you Byakuya. Remember your answer now, for I'll ask you again in the future" before I was able to retort a witty comment back or demolish his mask, he disappeared back into the poof of smoke, the way he came, and came back into my Katana.

I did not have feelings for her.

If anything, I thought she was a valuable subordinate. She was one who I can work with, who I can feel good to be around with.

She was one who I can smirk and laugh around without being gasped or shocked at. She was someone who I felt the need to protect, knowing she needed it and wouldn't scold me for. She didn't care I was rich or I had a higher status, and I have become fond of that and how she showed so.

Yes, only one of my valuable subordinates.

After that one last thought, complete silence broke out, until I managed to continue walking. After a few minutes of searching, I had found the spiritual pressure of Suzuki's, finding that what Senbonzakura had said was true. She was, indeed accompanied by Rukia and the two of a branch of my bloodline.

I turned a few corners and walked straight ahead. I found that I have reached the hallways with the especially long windows, viewing a small portion of my gardens.

According to earlier, this was the source of the spiritual pressure. But no blonde headed third seat.

I turned around to hear the distant conversation of three voices, all familiar. The first voice seemed to be Suzuki's, the second would be Rukia's, and the third must have been Asuka of Elder Chisako's branch, and then went back to Suzuki, then Rukia.

"Actually, I like to keep my zanpaktou wrapped around my thigh all the time. It's really hard when it's by your side and the sheathe keeps getting in your way"

"What? It never gets in my way, it's just there, and wouldn't it get in your way even more of it was strapped to you thigh?"

"Well I don't fight, and quite frankly, my feet are killing me! I feel like we're going in circles, Are we going the right way?"

"Pfft, well I don't know! I got lost here twice now; you think I have photographic memory? If anyone should know the way, it should be you, actually!"

"Excuse me, but we live in a different estate! Rukia should know!"

"Actually, Asuka-sama, I barely visit that part of our estate. It's highly rare for me to even step foot there, since that is the elders territory"

"What? You're not a soul reaper? Well, actually, I kind of guessed so. You couldn't really withstand that trick I did earlier. But, ahh... Mato was it? You seemed a lot better than, uhm... Asu... Asuta? Asu-to? Asu, Asuma!"

That had to be Suzuki's voice, if it wasn't, well Zaraki be damned.

"It's A-SU-KA and SHE'S MAI-KO! You can't just come up with random names like that!" I could hear her say in an angry tone.

Normally, I would have called to them and stopped their talking a while ago. But I couldn't help but chuckle a little to Suzuki's sense of humor. Whether or not she meant to do so, it was a little entertaining.

"Mhm, yah, so what's her face over there IS a soul reaper?"

"There you go again!"

A different voice sighed in frustration. "Ugh, just forget it Asuka. Yes, I am in squad 9. I will soon be transferring to Squad 6 as a 6 seated officer though" her voice with a hint of pride.

"That's right! Maiko's the best"

"hmmmm... I see" Suzuki said blankly.

"Oh yah? Pfft, what rank are you?" Asuka asked.

"Hikari Suzuki, sixth squad, third seat officer. Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

And the two girls followed with a surprised and slightly annoyed 'what?'

Rukia gave out that sound often made when they've remembered something similar to the past.

Suzuki laughed. "You noticed it too, Rukia? I learned that trick from Shuuhei and Hisagi a few weeks ago. Funny, huh?"

"That's where that was from!" Rukia said with a sense of completeness. I made a small laugh until I finally decided that I should call to them as they're footsteps seemed closer with every sentence.

"Suzuki" I called as I saw them turn a corner and faced my way. Maiko and Kasuka looked rather angry and Rukia and Suzuki looked like a pair of friends talking about inside jokes. But ask they heard my voice, their attentions turned to me. My third seat's expression lit up, quickly running to come face to face with me. I watched as she sauntered towards me calmly and gracefully.

"Hi Byakuya-sama!"

"Hello again, Suzuki. I trust your visit was pleasant" I quickly looked at the other three and they quickly looked to the floor, shuffling their feet.

"It was really fun!" she replied cheerfully, and I saw her friends behind her sigh and loosen their form.

"But we got lost, and no one knew where to go. How was your meeting?"

I growled a little in my throat, remembering the unpleasant things said. Suzuki seemed to hear and pressed her lips together, patting my shoulder as if she understood my pain.

"U-uhm...-Rukia stuttered, looking around frantically.

"Good morning, Nii-sama"

"Good morning, Rukia. How are you?" her eyes widened in surprise and turned to me. I could understand, since I have not even made eye contact with her once.

"Fine, thank you for asking..." she replied, still quite shocked.

I turned to Maiko and Asuka, who seemed to have drifted away at the moment.

"You two- they both looked up. I avoided using their names to avoid the shocked expressions. "Were you not ordered to go to the urgent meeting today?"

Maiko bit her lip and Asuka smiled sheepishly. "W-well, we seemed to get lost, as Hikari explained"

I turned back to Rukia. "Did you not know the way?" the raven haired girl looked down. Suzuki tugged on my sleeve, getting my attention.

"No! Byakuya-sama, she couldn't have known, its elders territory, and only special people are granted access, right? So she couldn't have known if she doesn't go there"

I turned back to the other girls.

"Missing an official meeting to the reason of procrastination unacceptable, I will talk to elder Chisako about this." They sighed and I solemnly nodded, dismissing them both.

"Rukia, I believe Ukitake is calling for you as well"

She nodded and said her goodbyes, making sure to bow to us as Suzuki scolded for doing so. And with a wisp of air, she vanished.

Suzuki turned to me. "So, what now?"

"I believe I had something to show you today"

She smirked. "Good, you remembered. I thought I was going to have to hint about it to you, let's go"

_**~5~**_

By the time we actually reached the entrance to his garden, it was about 8:45 and it got a bit colder. It was especially bright, but the clouds refused to show any more of the sun.

I stretched as I landed on the grass right after Byakuya-sama did from deciding to use flash step.

We entered some metal gates, and the view was absolutely perfect.

On the right side of the entrance, there a fields of pink and yellow chrysanthemums, followed by different colored Diathus, in the distance, at the very back, I could see some orange colored calendula, complemented and outlined by brightly colored daffodils.

Off to the left were winter sweets, blue and red bachelor's button, honeysuckles and Bermuda butter cup, strictly organized by color, shapes, and sizes.

The left and right both had random patches of grass somewhere and made the way towards, through, and around with stone walk ways.

In the far distance, there was a very big pond with a small bridge to cross on. This pond separated the flowers from the lush grass and trees, which bloomed cherry blossoms red maple trees seemed like it had been splattered in the bright pink.

I had learned about flowers like these in the human world, but have never actually seen it in person. Byakuya-sama had finished talking to the Gardner and walked to my side. I was in absolute delight as the wind blew on my face.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean? I'm far from- oh..." I was happy, but it was ruined when I figured out what he meant. My smile had slowly turned into a straight line again and my spirit turned gray. But I tried to hide it, so it wouldn't inconvenience him. It didn't seem to work.

"I'm so sorry, I had no intentions of hurting you"

My eyes were wide and I was completely taken by surprise.

I put on a fake smile and laughed a fake laugh. "What are you hugging me for? I'm completely fine"

His eyes widened. In a sudden moment, I felt a finger lift my chin to make me meet his gaze.

"Suzuki..." he said silently. My eyes widened even more.

I could see him frown mixed with a little bit of worry.

There was something cold and wet on my cheek. I raised my hand to wipe it out.

They were tears. I was crying.

"Well, will you look at that..." I said sniffling. He was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"Don't blame yourself, if you would please... I'd just like to enjoy this view for a while. Do you think you could enjoy it with me?" I smiled.

He calmly nodded and I was glad he was going along with this. I'm about as shocked as he is. Who knew I had one more tear left in there.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, only Hikari, her zanpaktou, and other OC's._**

**Chapter 10**

The garden was lovely, and I could feel the wind agreeing with me as it tossed the flowers back and forth.

There was an awkward silence after that tear had fallen. But I was not one for awkward silences, and sympathy is something I didn't want.

I had flash stepped to the tree filled area of his garden, and he followed. My captain was now on his guard with his arm ready for a kido, looking for a trace of my spiritual pressure or a movement in the shadow. I could watch his every move as I hid in one of the trees. Deciding to tease him a little bit, I let a leaf fall gently in his sight, but of course he shot it down with a kido.

"Stop playing around, Suzuki. Get down here, you are in no condition to be up and moving"

I giggled. A scolding was definitely coming, but better to put up a fight than give up. I gently jumped onto the ground and raised a hand up to his neck from behind, fingers strictly pressed together ready for battle. The way I have seen captain Soi Fon spar when she doesn't actually kill her opponent. Byakuya-sama went wide eyed and his eyes trailed up my arm without moving his head.

"Haven't you learned never to underestimate your enemy, Byakuya-sama?"

His eyes loosened and he blinked.

"And when has this turned into a spar?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't say this is sparring, more of... Tag"

He seemed to jump at this idea, because he flash stepped behind me and held his hand to my neck.

"In that case, you best watch out, I never lose"

"We'll see about that"

I flash stepped away and jumped from tree to tree, Byakuya-sama following me. I flash stepped as fast as I could, but I could still feel him catching up to me.

_Should have known…_

I turned direction and headed for the pond. But it seemed like he was expecting it because he took a sharp turn towards the same destination. But then, I could no longer feel his spiritual pressure. The vision of trees faded back to clear waters of his pond and small bridge.

I jumped to the edge besides the pond and looked around to see if he was there. There was no trace of the 6th division captain. I wasn't going to take any chances. Quickly, I drew my zanpaktou from my leg and held it up.

I had felt some of Byakuya-sama's cherry blossom-like swords camouflaged within the trees, probably using it to keep track of me.

If he's going to go that far, then I might as well-

"You dare talk to a captain like that and yet you face defeat?"

I spun around to find my captain with a hand pointed to my neck. Indeed, I was cornered. He had a sort of arrogant look I occasionally found on his face with an end of his lips curved upwards.

"Give up, this victory is mine"

I smirked. "Not quite"

His eyes widened. "Where is your zanpaktou? Don't you dare, you are in no condition to-

"Too late" Spreading my arms, I embraced myself to hit the cool waters and tightened the grip on my zanpaktou. My captain was going to yell at me for sure. But the feeling of beating my own captain, one of the best at flash step, at tag was just too good and worth it.

From under the water, Byakuya-sama looked down.

"You unpredictable third seat" I heard him say with his eyes narrowed. He started to take off his haori. He was going in after me.

I smirked again. If he wasn't going to give, then I wasn't going to either. I held my zanpaktou in front of me and closed my eyes. I could feel myself sinking to the bottom, but I focused.

Before Byakuya-sama could do anything else, I had formed the water around me to ice, shooting me upwards and above the water. The ice had quickly grown high and above the ground. High enough for me to look down and see my small captain. At my will, I waved my hand until water below turned to ice and shot at my captain, cornering him.

"Ikkaku told me that the person on higher ground has the best place in a fight" I shouted over the sound of disturbed water.

He stood still. "I'd have to disagree"

From the trees, multiple pink blades shot out and destroyed the ice that cornered him. I tried to send more ice after it, but it would only cut through it. Soon enough, the blades grouped together around Byakuya-sama and charged after the base of the ice I sat on. I strengthened the ice, but it was too late. The blades cut it down with ease, as if it were cutting through butter.

Cracks ran along the block of ice, until it all collapsed into the pond, splashing into the grass while small icebergs float inside. I flipped through the air, ready to land on the ground. My clothes stuck to me as the air blew against me.

But out of a blue, I felt a hand tap something around my ankle and my knees buckled, destroying my landing stance. I closed my eyes to embrace myself for impact, until I felt a pair of arms catch me.

Re-opening my eyes, it was met to the sight of my squad 6 captain, kneeling down with me in his arms. He stood up and flipped his bangs away from his eyes, to frown down at me with both eyes, no doubt.

But he only looked at me.

"Do you know how foolish you are?"

I bit my lip and held a finger up to my chin teasingly. "Define 'foolish' for me..."

He started to walk, me still dripping wet in his arms. My hair started to get the sleeve of his shihakusho wet

"You coax my lieutenant into taking pictures of me, you unleash your zanpaktou spirit just for it to badmouth me, you take on a cave full of hollows even with a captain and lieutenant there, you lead my lieutenant into my sister's room... While she was changing"

It disturbed him to say the last part. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could say it in his face.

"That was NOT my fault!" I relaxed back into his arms. I started to smile as I rethought about those days.

"You trip over a rock, causing a chain reaction, and now I find myself having to come to you for help bandaging me"

"Technically, that was Renji's fault"

We were closing in on his manor, to the steps that led from the shoji doors to the outside.

"You cause me to be the talk of the whole house, no, the Seireitei"

"Since when weren't you?"

"But all in all, the one that stands out to me, is you jumping into a river for a game of tag"

"Yet I'm you're third seat" he narrowed his eyes and looked at me while I stuck out my tongue at him.

He set me down on the steps and threw his haori over my head.

"Dry off before you catch a cold... Soul Society forbid, you are going to work tomorrow. I'll call my maids to get some clothes for you... That will have to do for now"

I pulled the haori around me and looked up at him. I had gotten his sleeves wet and the area around his chest wet. He had changed into his uniform around the time between his meeting and when I met up with him. His kenseikan was in his hands from when he was going to follow me into the water, so his hair was free as it was this morning. Even though he looked underdressed than he usually was, I had to admit he was still stunning. I could see a small point of view from the SWA.

He left me and slid the shoji doors open, yelling for a random name. He looked heroic for some reason, or was it just me.

He definitely has saved me quite a lot lately, and has grown protective almost.

To think that he was going to follow me in there, I didn't know what to think. Was he doing it to help me or was he doing it to win, I'll never know. But the events that took place today definitely led me to different thoughts about him.

He sat back beside me.

"They will be here shortly. Until then, we can stay here"

I smiled. "Thank you, I'm sorry I got your uniform wet though"

He leaned on one hand to face me with one eyebrow raised. Our faces were so close that I could feel his sweet breathe dawn on my face.

"Why have you been so shy this afternoon?" he said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

I blushed.

"Sh-shy? What do you mean?"

"You are more emotional... Whether it is arrogance or it is childish, you never cease to amaze me"

"Oh yah? What's with you today? You don't usually carry out these conversations" I retorted.

"Because no one is worth to talk to"

My eyes widened and I smirked with a deviant like face.

"So you're saying I'm fun to talk to?"

He sat up and tugged on his sleeve to get the water out, looking away from me.

"I'd never said that"

"Ehhh? Come on, say it... Say it" I nudged him with my elbow.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop being childish, Suzuki"

I kept nudging him, laughing a little. "Oh really? Then what'd you mean?"

"I meant, you're not... Afraid of speaking out loud, or afraid of what you say. You tend to say the most preposterous of things"

"Name one!"

He shook his head as If I sounded ridiculous. "You say I have 'another personality that is my real one'... Try to keep you reality in check"

"You do!"

"Then humor me by naming one time I've ever showed times of 'having another personality'"

I sat Teheran for a moment, re looking through all the times I've been with him. I smiled at one particular one.

"Today, you said you would rather have yourself hurt than me. You said that to protect me. Thank you for that, by the way" I nudged him through his haori.

He was about to speak, but was interrupted by a young woman carrying a kimono.

She set it on the floor, bowed, then left.

"Go and change, you will catch a cold if you don't"

* * *

><p>I had gone to work the next day, around 6:30 am so I could catch up on work I had missed. It wasn't as much as I thought, but there was a note on my usual spot on the couch saying that some guys helped out while I was gone. It was sweet, really.<p>

I smiled at some emoticons they drew on the edges.

It was a slim chance, but I hope that Renji would come to work early too so I could have some company. But I just couldn't see Renji waking up early.

I groaned slamming my head on the table, causing some papers to fly around and take their time to float back down. I felt tired and just a little groggy.

The door squeaked open to reveal my captain, looking as normal as he usually did.

"Captain, what are you doing here so early?" I asked raising an eye brow.

He seemed taken aback, like he just realized I was in the room.

"I think I should be asking you that"

"Well... I missed work yesterday, so I thought I could get it all done. What about you?"

"You're not the only who missed work yesterday, Suzuki" he pointed out settling in his desk, moving his bangs to the side before getting into his work.

I smiled sheepishly. "R-right... Sorry captain"

He replied with an 'hmm' and went silent, looking from paper to paper.

"Another thing"

"Y-yes?"

"This morning, I had a messenger sent to your house. Did you get the message?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "I don't believe so"

He rubbed his temples, what he usually did when he was frustrated.

"I should have known. Your sister is not one who would let just anyone approach your manor, especially if they came from me"

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head like he shouldn't have said that. "Nothing to be concerned of. I asked if you would replace my bandages"

I rummaged through my pockets and found a convenient roll of gauze. This morning, I had come close to forgetting about it, but at the last minute, I remembered and ran back inside my manor.

I hurried to his side and lifted his arm. As delicately as possible, I un-wrapped the bandages and got to work.

There was a knock at the door followed by a tiredly said- "I'm coming in"

The door opened and a slouching Renji came inside, rubbing his eyes. Renji looked up; bags under his eyes and the usual headband that covered his tattoos weren't on.

"Captain? Hikari? What are you doing here so early?" My captain and I looked at each other. He shook his head and I laughed at the irony.

"What's so funny?"

I sighed happily and returned to wrapping my bandages. "Oh, well, you know... Sleep well?"

He blindly made a beeline and collapsed on the couch.

"I wish I had slept... I've been up all night doing both your jobs and mine yesterday... By the way, how is captain's wrist?" Renji muttered.

"Well, let's see"

I wrapped to fingers around his wrist and gave it a light squeeze. His arm tensed and gave a small jerk. My captain glared at me, but I ignored it to give Renji an answer.

"It'll take a while, so you have to be his hand for today" Renji groaned into the couch cushions.

"Suzuki that hurt" my captain said off to the side. I giggled.

"I'm sorry, but you know what they say, strong yesterday, cripple today, and strongest tomorrow"

"You are forgiven" he said ignoring my last comment. That was what Kaito made up to make me feel better, since I was always in trouble like my captain has. But it should've been me who had to be bandaged, and I felt the guilt of it fill me instantly when I thought about it.

"By the way Hikari, you're leading squad drills today"

Renji mumbled turning to his side. I groaned. Squad drills were the worst. In every squad, this is one of the things they dread the most. It was kind of like a conditioning, but instead of sports, the Gotei 13 squads.

In squad 10, we had no breaks. The third seat led it while the captain and lieutenant do special training on their own. But I had to admit, it was a little exciting, knowing that I finally have authority and a chance of leadership.

They were unavoidable, and important. So it was a huge responsibility.

"No"

We both turned to my captain, questioning the no he just uttered. Then I looked at his arm again.

_What was...?_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I cannot have you do anything strenuous. Renji, quit being idle and lead today's squad drills yourself"

Renji groaned in response but replied with "Yes, Captain"

"B-but captain, its okay, I'm better! Really, I can take care of squad drills today"

"Do not undermine my orders, Suzuki"

My eyes narrowed, but I quickly loosened.

"Yes, Captain... But what am I going to do today?"

"You will be practicing introductions. We have a new member transferring here"

I nodded. I didn't pay attention to the fact there was a new comer. But it was still strange. I was supposed to be the newest one here, in fact. Unless it was graduation time, but that was months away.

What I wondered was why Byakuya-sama seemed hesitant. As Renji mentioned my leading squad drills, I could feel as if panic had struck him. Although slight, I still felt his arm shake as if he was nervous of something.

* * *

><p>I sat on the stairs to the barracks, watching as Renji led squad drills with a half conscious heart. It was obvious he wasn't really getting into it. His eyelids looked heavy and his arms sagged. I heaved out a puff of air.<p>

_I could have done a better job..._

I leaned back with the support of one arm and held up the binder paper titled 'Introductions to squad 6'. I had gone through this myself when I entered squad 6, and so does every member when they enter a squad. It lists expectations, higher officers to be respected, and most of all, the Captains personal rules.

Renji had presented them to me, but missed lots of important details. Seeing the stack of papers, I should've given him credit for even remembering half of the words here.

"Y-You?"

An alarmed voice choked out. I lazily turned my head to be quite shocked myself.

**_A/N: Ok... let's just say that 1-i was moving houses 2-my grades were at stake and 3-we had THE HARDEST time resetting up our internet router. So, if I hadn't had this chapter written out way before, it would've taken about another month to update this. I am working hastily to type up other updates. I added a small hint of a recap to what happened to freshen your memories sconce it's been such a long time. I hope you would be just a small bit of patient. The real events are about to start after this chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, author/story alerts while I was gone. Thank you SO much: D_**

**_12-29-11: I tried to fix all the spelling errors I could find. Sorry, my computer is being all stupid so I have to keep re-reading to find errors. Thank you!_**


	11. Hikari Christmas

**A/N- idk how long I've been gone, but this is a Christmas special. One Thing you will learn today- deathbychappy6 cannot rhyme. I'm sorry ^^' well, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D **

**And, i decided. some peope really wanted me to take some of their ideas and put them on to writing. So my pesent to you guys, is if u have an idea that u really want to see written out, i'll try and see if i can do it. this will only last for a limited amount of time, because i don't have that much free time these day ^^' i may or may not be able to do it, but i will see, message u if i can, TRY to make it work and post it on (i can include ur pen name if u want, i don't have to). i will inform u wen u can read it so u can be the first to read it :) wether it be a one shot or a multiple chapter story, i'll see if it is in my reach. i WILL try to make things work, so don't be afraid to just put you idea out there. thank u for reading :) **

**12-29-11: Ok, i tried to fix all the spelling errors i could find on this chapter. please message me if u find any. thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

**~*HIKARI CHRISTMAS*~**

"It's almost Christmas!" I twirled in my spinning chair throwing paperwork in the air. Cold, gray eyes looked up at me.

"Suzuki, get back to work"

"oh, come on. You can't be serious, It's Christmas eve!"

"Christmas is a useless holiday. It does not help fill out these papers, it does not exterminate hollows. Thus, it is unnecessary"

Renji picked up the papers I threw and put them on my table. Even he was in the Christmas spirit. He pinned his arm band to his sleeve with a pin of a holiday wreath.

"Weah, don't get me wrong, I'm excited, but, this is still one of the busiest times for us. A lot of bound souls have something to do with Christmas, we get so many missions and mission reports... And that's our part of the department" Renji spoke in a worn out voice.

"Abarai is right. There's no time for that at the moment, but rest assured you'll get your day off and enough celebration tomorrow. Now deliver these stacks of papers to Hitsuguya's"

I pouted and did what I was told with my head low.

* * *

><p>"You don't hate Christmas, right captain?"<p>

"Don't ever speak a word about Christmas to me" Captain Hitsuguya sat in his chair, arms crossed with dead serious eyes looking towards me.

"Awww, don't listen to him... He's just mad because last Christmas I got him a couple kisses under the mistletoe" Rangiku said with a wink.

"You are a liar, Matsumoto. You taped that thing on my forehead, so I-  
>His voice growing in anger.<p>

"Potatoe, potato. But why the pout, Hikari?"

I rested my head on the palm of my hand. "My captain isn't at all excited for Christmas. He even thinks it's useless"

"Did he say he hated it?"

I contemplated for a minute. "Well, no..

"Then use that to your advantage. He doesn't hate it, so get him to at least have a good Christmas"

I started to think, and a plan of pure brilliance formed in my head. It could have gone wrong, but it could also go towards the right way.

* * *

><p>It was exactly 11:59, and I was counting down the remaining seconds left till Christmas.<p>

3.

2.

1.

I smiled. It was finally Christmas. I left my dorm and silently tip toed down the hall way. I slept at my barrack dorm today, so I could be able to finish all my work and have the day off for Christmas.

I read the door numbers and stopped at 34D- Renji's room. I put a key in the keyhole and it opened with a click. Turning the knob slightly, I crept in and slowly closed the door without a sound.

I found my way towards Renji's bedroom, and there he lay on his futon snoring louder than Rangiku after drinking. I crouched beside his futon and gave his arm a poke. His eyes started to open. When he realized it was me, he jumped back in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

I held a finger to my lips. "Shhhh. Follow me, I need your help"

"it can't wait till tomorrow?"

"Nope. It's either do this now, or do this during your break. Now hurry, and quiet"

~6~

I awoke at 6 am in the morning and I was getting ready to present myself at the breakfast table. Yes, I was fully aware it was Christmas. But this holiday was completely useless in my mind, and it brought back just a few painful memories.

Every Christmas, Hisana and I would stay in our room all day and just talk. Nothing else. It seemed like a tedious thing to do, but completely the opposite. Our company was enough for us, but now one of us is gone. It's just not the same anymore.

But I reduced to think about it any more. I'd just bury myself in work. I opened my drawer to get my kenseikan from their usual spot, but had found a folded piece of paper instead.

"If you want them back, got to the place where Christmas plants grow. They are usually grown around this time of year, they are always seen where there is holiday cheer"

Christmas plants and an odd ryhme scheme. A mystery on Christmas. But I knew the one place it could probably be in. I stuff the note in the folds of my shihakusho and flashstepped to the 12th squad barracks.

The twelfth squad barracks, housed the Captain with an odd fashion of floral plants. This Christmas, he wore a red haori, with the poinsettia pattern, as well as the halls being lined with rows and rows of poinsettias. This year, squad 12 took it easier than anyone. And was more than cheery enough to boast about it.

I knocked on the door to the captains barracks. There was a moment of silence, until the drunkard himself answered the door, leaning on the frame of the door with one hand.

"Hey, it's Captain 6, merry Christmas"

"To you as well. Now where is my keseikan"

He tilted his head. "That white piece that's usually in your hair? I don't know. But you look pretty good without it either. That reminds me, someone told me to get you this. Can't tell you who though"

He held out a big box, wrapped in red wrapping and tied all together with a green bow. With a twinge of annoyance I took the box in my hand and unwrapped it. Inside was a mistletoe and a small note.

"This is a mistletoe, you'll need it this year, Head to the second who holds sake dear"

I shook my head. But I needed my kenseikan, so I headed out to squad 10.

Squad 10. The one who held sake most dear was Kyoraku. But, as the rhyme, 'second who holds sake dear' the next was none other than the squad 10 lieutenant.

The door to their office was already open, so I walked in with no warning.

The strawberry blonde lay on the couch with eyes half open.

"Hay, it's you... I have some-hiccup-thing for you, but I need something back"

I could already tell she was drunk, and had way too much more than her average drink. I was disgusted to even think for what the mistletoe was for, but I needed it back. So I raised the mistletoe above us and lay a kiss on her cheek.

"Woow. Ok, I got it riiiiight here"

She held out a candy cane with a note tied to it. I frowned. These games were growing tedious, especially this one.

I took the candy cane and slowly pulled of the note.

"Don't worry about this one, she won't remember that kiss. With that many drinks, she'd sing tunes to a cockatoo. This is a candy cane, you might need this too. Head towards 2 generations back who's attitude is just like you"

I ended up back at my manor, searching  
>for my grandfather. 2 generations back would be the grandparents- my grandfather.<p>

"Good morning, grandson"

I met contact with my grandfather.

"Good morning. Do you have it? I grow tedious of this charade"

"I don't know what you speak of, but I have a horrible taste in my mouth that I just cannot remove..."

I slowly frowned. If this stranger could reach towards inside my manor, then it could get dangerous. It could even be someone I knew.

I handed him my candy cane and he brightened. "Thank you, I really needed this. Also, I think someone is waiting for you by the living room. They left a message as well... Ah, how did it go...?  
>You have done well, the adventure ends here, your next destination is your favorite peer"<p>

My eyes widened. I immediately felt three separate spiritual pressures that belonged to someone that came to mind.

* * *

><p>I followed which was strongest and hurried as well.<p>

I turned a few corners, and passed a few rooms. But I opened the door to my room and found her sitting in the middle of the room. My room was heavily decorated with Christmas wreaths and ribbons. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, presents flowing below it. The room was lit with only the fire that burned brightly in the fireplace. Suzuki wasn't the only one there. Abarai, Rukia, all the squad captains, and even the lieutenants were all chatting happily with punch in their hands. Suzuki stepped forward holding a box with a bright smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas!" I took the box within my grasp and held it.

"What is all this?" I finally asked.

"It's my version of Christmas. I wanted to share it with you. Christmas isn't useless at all. It's a nice holiday where everybody can relax, so smile a bit"

I looked around the room, and everyone gave a small sign of greeting, and I managed to smile. Maybe Christmas wasn't as useless after all.

* * *

><p>Everyone left when it was getting late, except one person in particular. Suzuki sat and stared at the fire as it flickered and hissed. I sat next to her and handed her a box as well. She turned to me, surprised.<p>

"Even though I think it's useless, sows not mean I don't celebrate it"

She giggled. "Thank you. I knew it seemed odd..."

"What?"

"I thought that if you didn't like Christmas, you wouldn't know any of the joys and myths of it. Like poinsettias, mistletoe, candy canes, and finally the gift of giving..."

"What was the point of that?"

"Yup"

"you are smarter than I give you credit for"

She turned toward me.

"But did you have fun though?"

"The party was excellent"

She sighed and rest her head on her knees. The fire was dying, and needed to be fed a log soon. "That's good... Merry Christmas..." she wearily spoke closing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas"

And she fell asleep. She fell onto my shoulder and I caught her in my arms just in time. She slept peacefully, with light dark circles under her eyes. It made me think she might have stayed up all night on all this, but I doubt she would spend that much time on me. Without letting her fall, I unwrapped the box, trying not to make a sound. Inside was the thing I have been waiting for all day.

My kenseikan lay in there, polished looking pearly white. I felt a little upset, but relieved. I realized the box was too big to only contain that, and found it had a false bottom. I pulled it out and found another item.

An expensive, black sheath wrapped in a silk cloth. Engrave in small letter along the side said 'Byakuya Kuchiki, Squad 6 Captain' I have seen one of these sheaths. It was an expensive sheathe, its material made of a spiritual concealing kido, so you can only be detected when wanted to. It's been very useful on missions. It was also guaranteed to never break. It also had a spiritual pressure it can release on its own if ever lost.

It was hard to believe Suzuki could get her hands on something like this.

I found a blanket and wrapped it around her. She looked peaceful, and I noticed was very light. I tried to stand, so I could lay her down on a bed, but hit something in the process. My face paled at the sight of it. But I didn't debate it very much.

I carried her in my arms and took the mistletoe with me. Laying her on my bed, I held my face close to hers and held the mistletoe above to make it valid. My lips pressed against hers, staying there. The fire died, ending the hissing in a blissful and quiet sound, leaving both of us in the dark as if freezing time as our lips were touching. After I sat straight again, I touched my lips. Her lips were soft and minty.

Unique Christmas. Every day has been unique ever science she had entered my life. It made me wonder what it would have been like if I knew her before. Knowing I couldn't have because of our families. I couldn't debate whether it was wrong or right.

I looked back on Senbonzakura's question. What exactly was our relationship?

I decided to sleep in the other room and I closed my door silently.

It was...Unique, but all the more better. I realized it was more than a work relationship. Christmas was definitely an interesting holiday.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This must be the longest time I've taken to update. But I've been going through a really tough time lately. I also had to take care of Highschool and midterms, and then my teacher got fired which made things even worse. On top of that, my writing became so bland and depressing especially a little bit of that writers block that drove me crazy. But, I finally managed to get this out of that whole thing plus the next chapterplus, i dont really like rushed work, so... yah. Thank you to everyone of my readers :D

Ok, list of POV below-

6-Byakuya's POV

3-Kioko's POV

5-Hikari's POV

9-3rd Person

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, only Oc's. **

**Chapter 12- I Make Myself Clear. **

** ~6~ **

My mind was finally set at ease as I watched an unranked officer collect the last of the papers. Leaning back in my chair, I took a glance out my window. Renji was making steady progress with the squad members, and it was about time as well. Missions have been rolling in big numbers and our division has been sagging in effort. I will not allow that within my squad.

Of course, I wasn't one to talk.

Ever since my blonde headed klutz of a third seat came into my squad, her sisters words, for once, made me hesitant. My words, my actions, my very decisions had become a bit shaky. Like when my mind was in a bit of chaos when Suzuki was assigned to lead the squad drills today. Thinking of how to keep her from harm, I ordered her to do introductions instead.

I grit my teeth and pulled my hand over my eyes. Why was it so hard to keep her safe? More importantly, how did Kioko manage To control so much of Suzuki's life?

It had become and unspoken agreement within myself that I couldn't let any harm or stress come to her. It wasn't unclear at all, but what I declared in front of the elders put me past the point of no return.

I do not back down on my decisions.

I needed fresh air. I need to become frigid and calm again. Stress will get me nothing. But what I was about to do next was going to be nerve wracking.

My shaking hand steadied and I stood from my chair, disappearing into a flashstep towards Kioko Watatsumi's manor. 

* * *

><p>The second I set foot within Watatsumi's land, guards surrounded me with spears pointed towards me.<p>

"Who are you? Why do you dare touch Watatsumi fertile land?"

I eyed openings in their defense, trying in the least not to make it obvious. "I'm here to face Watatsumi Kioko. Tell her this is Captain Kuchiki Byakuya to speak to her regarding her sister"

One of the guards took a cautious step back and the rest lowered their weapons. He whispered in another guards ear while the chinks of armor made small squeaking sounds. The guard left and not too soon after, the gaurd returned with the devil herself.

She wore her standard cloak with white bandages down her arms, right leg, and a small patch across her left cheek. She clenched her bandaged hand into a fist and the guards disappeared into a swift flash step. Her eyes stared daggers and looked towards me cautiously.

"What is it you seek, Kuchiki?"

"I thought I had told your guards. Your sister..."

Her eyebrows raised in question. "What?"

I narrowed my eyes and fought back the look she had- the intent to kill.

"We need to discuss something for... Future references."

She narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together, figuring out how to behead me cleanly I'm assuming. Something she would never achieve. But after 3 minutes of silence, she nodded and flash stepped away, motioning me with two fingers to follow from 9 feet away, and I followed. 

* * *

><p>We sat at a small table. She sat at one end, and I sat on the other. We both leaned on the table and she kept her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"Well?"

"Why do you have bandages?"

"A little problem with the prisoners and spiritual pressure seals"

"it was that horrid?"

"one managed to reach me. You fill in the spaces."

I shook my head. "Were not here to discuss this. I need to get something solved. It's been keeping me from fulfilling my duties, and I cannot have that continue"

We still gave each other menacing glares while I still managed to keep my form.

"This would become my business because?"

I heaved a sigh. "I'm saying this once and I will never repeat myself again, so listen well"

She slumped in her seat. "... I'm listening"

"... I refuse to believe what happened to Hisana... Now Suzuki... I'll admit the pieces seem to fit... But what if you were right?"

"I am."

"we have our own beliefs. But not to long ago, the elders of my clan called me. I was consulted about your sister transferring into their squad... I received a small... Hint... Of what you said may be true"

"So they admitted it?"

"I never said that"

She sat up in her chair and folded her fingers on the table. "Kuchiki, I don't know where you're going with this"

"Then let me finish"

"But what makes you think I won't use this information as proof that you, the head of the kuchiki clan, admitted to their faults, to wage war against your family?"

I skipped a beat, but I knew she was bluffing. Immediately, I answered. "Because the life of your sister is at sake and I know even the likes of you wouldn't be so fool hardy enough to risk anything and fight a war against someone you have no chance of beating, Losing everything indefinitely this time. Your family will never forgive you and this generation of the watatsumi will be engraved in hate. I won't repeat it, i have no faults. Will you listen on?"

I didn't under estimate my opponents. I didn't know very much about Kioko Watatsumi, but her sure words and actions that day made it seem like she was the mastermind of this. The puppet master to pull the strings. She may not have that much power from her family, but she did have the intellect.

She smirked. "You finally got a clue"

I said and did nothing.

"You know what I'm actually capable of, right?"

"..."

"Good. Now you know who's calling the shots. I'll listen"

After wards, I explained to her everything. The elders, my declaration, how I did thing around my squad.

"BS."

I raised an eyebrow. "excuse me"

She shook her head. "That's not enough. Do you know how accident prone she is?"

I raised my bandage wrist. "I believe I know what you're talking about."

"what'd she do?"

"She trips on air. But it was actually the spasms of my lieutenant that did this, but I believe she did accidentally cause it"

She shrugged her shoulders with her hand raised. "With her, you never know" she became serious again. "The best choice now is to hand her over to Captain Hitsuguya again. This will solve everything, solve your problems, my problems, elders problems, then Captain Hitsuguya will know how deal with everything else"

"its no longer an option"

"And why not? What exactly wills you not to let go? I know it's not because of your deceased wife. What is it...?"

I didn't know. I was speechless. But I knew what I needed to do.

"Someone I need to protect. That's all." I barely believed myself, but I knew I had no clue what to even call her.

"...I repeat, BS. But fine. the elders are just going to be on her ass. Watch out for any connections the elders might reach her. Anything that can spark something big. Don't let her out of your sight. My sister is the last of my generation, don't let her die"

She said it so simply, yet it spoke so clear. "I won't."

"I think we have an agreement"

"don't mistake me, I still won't work with you. Your ways are devious, and the fact how she never met me until now even though it seemed bound to happen... An explanation hasn't crossed my mind since"

"I have my ways, you have yours"

"I won't let her die."

"I know you won't. Because if you do, ill-

I flashstepped away before I heard the rest of her threat. 

* * *

><p>When I arrived at my squad barracks, I headed towards where the squad training took place. But deep down, I felt a glimmer of spiritual pressure-Kuchiki spiritual pressure. I launched myself through the rooms, sliding shoji doors as I went. When I arrived,I slammed the door open and there I saw were 3 Kuchiki elders, including Maiko, with Hikari Suzuki. <p>

* * *

><p>Like I said, I will update soon.<p>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:- hi :) i kind of like how the plot is moving along. it took me around... a week...? yeah. Again, thank you guys for everything! **

**3-8-12- Edited and Spell checked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach only Hikari and her zanpaktou and other OC's.**

**Chapter 13- I'm Fired?**

**~6~ **

It was hard to judge for myself what took place before my arrival, but my entrance turned a few heads our way with a crescendo of murmurs filled the air. In an attempt to silence their voices, Renji frantically shout out orders to calm them down. It was proven futile as Renji heaved one last sigh and shook his head at us. In front of me, the subject of the crowd, Maiko Kuchiki, from a branch of the Kuchiki house, stood there with fists clenched and her eyes narrowed into a serious face. But her body was clearly shaking as she tried her best not to budge. Behind her stood 3 elders, all familiar. Two of the elders stood in support of Elder Rima, who stood directly behind Maiko. On her right was elder Toya, giving me a side glance through his glances. On her left, elder Mori, his arms over his chest with closed eyes. But what struck me the most was Hikari- Her right arm on her face with her head bowed down, blonde hair draping over her as I can only see a dark shadow beyond small strands. It struck me how besides the fact she could not face me, the absence of a bright or joking on her face was a new image to me. I wanted to rip that picture and find the one she was best in. After a minute or two, I realized I was staring at Hikari in that time span and the murmurs only grew louder and louder.

"Suzuki, do not listen to them. I did not fire you"

I gained no response.

I was very close to calling her Hikari, but I caught myself. "Suzu-

"Excuse me" With her head still laid low, she pushed past me, faintly whispering the words "Then I quit" and disappeared into the hallway behind me. I turned to look back at the elders, and then back at Renji, giving him a small nod. Renji understood and quickly waved his arms for the people to go in the other direction and they scattered, hopefully moving on to another subject. Enraged, but thankfully being able to control that anger with years of experience, I slide the door shut and turn to the elders.

"What did you do?"

Elder Rima walked in front of Maiko and crossed her arms. "We acted for you. This doesn't only involve you anymore, this involves our house politics. Watatsumi people are starting to talk, Byakuya!"

"It is not your business how I run my squad, I can report you 3 for taking such actions with permission"

Elder Toya pushed up his glasses. "We came under orders"

"So you can't do this" Elder Mori spoke.

"Those are between you and the Watatsumi, not us. I demand you tell me what you have done with my third seat"

"I can't..." A trembling whisper came from behind Elder Rima. From behind, she came into view again and faced me once again, this time standing next to me to face the elders.

"I can't replace her just because of the last generation's dispute. You humiliated her, I can't do this. I'm sorry, but I- have felt her spiritual pressure..." she drifted into a daze and hugged her arms. "Her world... is so cold." I raised my head at this. _Cold?_ Has she entered Hikari's inner world? "I can't match a spiritual pressure like that... that day, I thought I was so excited to move up so high from 6th seat, but then i met her and realized... That was the true power of a Watatsumi, and a third seat. I'll die if I take her place at front lines. I'm sorry..."

I turned back to the elders. "You were going to have her replace Suzuki? I thought i had specifically declined that offer. In fact, my squad has gotten better with her at my side. So we'll be fine. How cruel, even for you to humiliate her in open public. When I find her, pray she is at one piece" I took a sidestep and flashstepped in the other direction.

**~5~ **

"He what?" The whole table screamed slamming their drinks on the table. I rested my head one the palm of my hand and angrily took a sip of sake Rangiku left for me even though I declined it. After that humiliating moment, I had showed up at squad 10 depressed and confused. Rangiku had called almost every person who we usually hung out with and asked me to explain everything. After I did, the reaction i got was exactly this.

Rangiku stood from her seat. "How low! I knew he was strict, but I didn't know he was mean!"

Momo nervously smiled and gestured for her to sit down. We were the only ones currently occupying the squad 10 office because of Captain Hitsuguya's training, but even so that was still pretty loud. "Sit down, Rangiku. You don't want Toshiro to find you ditched training again, do you?"

Rangiku's face went pale and she covered her mouth sitting back down, eyeing the door. Yachiru pouted and sipped on some apple juice, since she was underage to drink. "I don't think he really did, he's a good person" she said in a childish voice.

_But is he really...?_

_flashback..._

_The mysterious elder held my gaze for a while, until he decided to speak. "Your mother heeded our warnings. You should as well, or you'll suffer the unkind fate as she..."_

_I tilted my head in confusion. "Wait, what?"_

_He chuckled. "Your family influenced our leader and you don't know? I find that hard to believe. Do you happen to be in an infiltration mission, perhaps?"_

_"Leader...? Byakuya-sama?"_

_He sighed unpatiently. "Do you seek information regarding your past? Well, you should know, your mothers death wasn't much of an accident"_

_My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"_

_He pushed up his glasses. "Don't misunderstand, that was the work of our ancestors, we don't have the access to the drugs any more"_

_"Enough!" the other elder grabbed his shoulder._

_"I apologize for him. the only reason we're here is to deliver the news..."_

_end of flashback..._

Renji sighed and took the rest of how much was in the bottle. "I was there, that was pretty intense"

Shuhei pried Renji's hands from the bottle when he tried to drink more and poured the rest in his small cup. "Yeah, I heard about that. But you didn't exactly hear it out of his mouth, right? It was just the elders"

Rukia nodded and crossed her arms. "Maiko is the devil of the devils, I wouldn't be surprised if she lied to the higher ups, but I stand by my brother. He has dignity and pride. He knows what it would be like if someone's dignity is hurt so he wouldn't do that to someone. You know too, right Hikari-san?" Rukia, who was sitting next to me, nudged my shoulder.

I held up my hands in defense. "I don't know. I hate to doubt him, because he's done so much for me..."

Someone knocked on the door and Ikkaku and Yumichika slid in holding a few extra bottles. "Hey, I managed to snag a few from Iba's closet!" He walked in proudly. Yumichika flipped his hair back and held one up too.

"And I heard from someone and told Ikkaku, so spare us the details because it was just like we were there. I'm so sorry Hikari, but that was an un elegant way to end such a beautiful job" he said sitting down in grace for emphasis.

"But anyway, I heard you've done a lot for him too" I scoffed and grabbed a bottle from Ikkaku as the rest of the guys and Rangiku fought over the rest and drank from the bottle itself.

"Like what?"

Rukia looked at me and put a finger on her chin. "Well, he seems nicer. He doesn't quite lecture me anymore"

Renji and shuhei, reigning as winners with 3 bottles each nodded. Renji took a sip. "Plus, he doesn't yell at me either. Just points out what I did wrong and told me to fix it... sometimes..."

"So he doesn't yell anymore. Big deal."

"Not only that. But there was a rumor, now keep in mind, this was only a rumor, but I heard someone cracked this joke, and he actually...get ready...smiled!" Rangiku said dramatically.

I shook my head. "So?"

"You don't get it. I've worked for taicho for...well, not that long but long enough to know that he looks like he's so bored at work. But now he's, at the least, mellow and kinda has fun...I think" Renji said as uncertain as his last comment.

I shook my head again, playing with my thumbs around the cup. "I don't know... It doesn't make sense. I don't think I did anything wrong... but maybe it's for the best. I have caused trouble. Rangiku, is my old position still open?" Rangiku smiled.

"Of course! There were so many applicants, but it didn't feel right without you there. I'm sad you got fired, but i'm excited you're coming back"

Renji looked at me. "No way! You're not leaving, at least ask the captain first? Please?"

I bit my lip. "About that, Renji, you see... he didn't fire me, but... I kinda quit."

"You what?"

I stared at the still sake as it rippled in an outward motion, disturbing it's peace. I didn't know what I should do. But I should at least talk to him. I nervously laughed. "Alight, I wanna drink right now"

"Chug!" Ikkaku started.

* * *

><p>Maybe drinking wasn't such a good idea, because could tell left from right and I started to walk through two hallways at the same time. Using the wall as support, i walked through the hallways, feeling like my shoulder weighed a hundred pounds. As i turned a corner, I heard a few murmurs, but i didn't know who it was.<p>

"That fool, he doesn't know what he's doing"

"Although the situation is grim, I commend his bravery"

"We have to be careful, we cannot make a bigger enemy of him"

"If word gets to the media about her mother, we are done. It's bad enough that Byakuya knows, let's hope he won't tell the girl..."

"Hey, hey grandma, isn't that her?"

"What? Oh...oh no..."

By that time, I couldn't really see anymore and my body dropped. As I expected to feel the hard wood floor, I froze in air. I felt like I was floating. But before I could drift into the world of darkness,_ I could hear a deep, cold, frigid voice, demanding...something...?_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry about the really long wait. But I've been drowning in homework and exams. Plus, major writers block and I just couldn't get the beginning of this chapter, it bothered me so much. I edited the last chapter, too. It has to do with the plot, but... yah. If you don't read the last chapter, you will most likely be a little confused about this chapter. Soooo so sorry, been dazed a lot ^^'**

**Disclaimer- Do i own bleach? nope. Do i own all OC's and their zanpaktou's? YUP.**

**Chapter 14- I'm A Bad Gamble**

The light seeping from the windows stung my eyes. Rangiku squealed in pain, fisting her hands in her hair as she shut her eyes. I put the black sunglasses back over her eyes as she bit her lip, crouching in the couch as she hid in the shadow cast by the chair as it faced away from the window. Bracing myself for the light, I walked towards the exposing windows and slid the curtains over to make the room dark and void of the bright. The air gave a cold chill and I sighed, collapsing in a cushioned chair. I looked up at the ceiling.

It was about 7 am in the morning, and Rangiku and I were facing just about one of the worst hangovers we'd ever had. Although, I had it easier since I held back. Weird enough, since I was the one who was having a rough time.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about this now, so I looked around the room for distraction. Captain Hitsuguya's office had become so foreign to me lately. Everything has been rearranged differently. It had occurred to me that if I really did quit, this is the place I'm going to turn back to.

The option to quit was there in the first place, since he did drag me to his squad. I used to be attached to this squad, since I had been here my whole life until recent changes.

My eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill over and expose my weakness. He knew something about my mother, something I didn't know. He didn't even know me until recently, so how does he even know about the day I was born?

Maybe my sister's rants finally got to me. Do I even have any reason to trust words without explanation? I exhaled. I was barely even mad about how he fired me with no explanation. Even using someone else to tell me didn't top everything either.  
><em><br>Or maybe the fact that everything he did and said could be a fluke..._

I sat up, thankful that I hadn't said that part. Quite frankly, even I didn't know why I said that.

On the couch, the strawberry blonde lieutenant moaned quietly in pain. "Hikari... My head."

I frowned. "No kidding."

"Hikari" I rubbed my temples in frustration as the numbing pain coming from the back of my head started spreading again.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Head. Got it."

There was a bang at the door. "Come in" I welcomed.

The first thing that came to sight was spiky, bright red hair. Immediately, I knew it was Renji. Renji scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Hikari, Rangiku, you too?" in response, Rangiku violently kicked at the couch and screamed in a high pitch voice, potentially bruising me and Renji's eardrums.

Renji uncovered his ears.

"A simple 'yes' would've been nice"

Renji collapsed on the couch next to me. "Captain gave me orders to send you to squad barracks. He's pretty pissed you missed work"

I sat up again, glaring at Renji to see if this was a cruel joke or not.

"Wow, Renji, cruel."

"No, seriously."

I raised an eyebrow. "What the...? I quit, I don't work for him!"

Renji sighed. "Calm down" he put on a pair of sunglasses. "Hear his side of the story." under his glasses, I could see a pulled back smirk.

"Oh, and you should probably thank him. He was the one who got you home instead of leaving you passed out on the floor"

* * *

><p>Renji, Rangiku and I suffered for a little bit in that dark room, trying to hold on from marching to that office and yelling my heart out. But, being the person I was, I ended up flash stepping to my ex squad. I should at least thank him if what Renji said was true.<p>

I landed on squad 6 grounds and started making my way through the hallways. In my head, I thought I was going to storm in there. But as soon as I got there, I didn't even have time to knock. The door opened and I slowly looked up at the squad 6 captain.

I gasped inwardly at what I saw. His hands were in his loose hair, as if frustrated. His cheeks were pale and his shoulder slumped, unlikely of him. Light, dark circles seemed to threaten to get darker under his color drained eyes.

"Come in" He uncharacteristically grumbled. He made his way to his desk and sat in his chair. Leaning his head in his hand, he looked as if he fought to stay awake. I followed by walking inside and stood on the other side of his desk.

There was a moment of silence. "Say what's on your mind" he spoke. The intensity in his eyes grew, and the uncertainty inside me grew with it.

"..."

"Is there any way for you to reconsider you resignation? "

For a really long time, we just stayed there, as if frozen in time. My mouth couldn't make any words. I had so many questions, and here he is ready to listen and possibly answer. But if I were to choose one, I knew what it would be. I looked up at him.

"What was it about my mom? What's going on? Is there something...?"

"Hikari, I can't tell you that"

_He couldn't...tell me?_

I repeated these words in my head over and over again. The room was silent again as he looked at me, waiting. He noticed something was wrong, but I cut him off.

"You can't tell me?"

He shook his head in his hand. "Hikari, please, don't-

Again, I cut him off. "Don't give me that! That's my mom you're talking about, I don't care about me, but if this is about her, I have to know the most. You... You... Jer-"

I caught my breathe and took a step back. For a minute, I thought I had seen hurt in his eyes. It made me wonder if there was a reason he looked so... Down.

"You... You just... Called me..."

He had called me by my first name. His face formed into the same monotone face I had come to know.

"Is it that bad?"

He didn't respond.

"Is it really that bad you..."

There were so many ways to finish that sentence. Made me quit. Hide the most important piece of my life from me.

"Hikari" I was still a little fazed from the last time he said my name, but I still stood, extremely mad, following.

"There a very alternate truth to what you heard... It could be too painful for you now. Especially with your health"

"My health? This is exactly the reason I don't like to tell people. But I thought you were one of the people I could trust. Whatever you know, it doesn't even have anything to do with you, so why do you care?" he took a step towards me, but I rambled on. "You know what, maybe quitting is the right choi-

When I was about to complete my sentence and storm off, a firm hand gripped my arm and I was pulled down. Warmth engulfed my lips and my ability to speak was gone. His lips still pressed against mine, and my eyes were wide. I was a mixture of surprise, and then transitioned into confusion. After he let go, my eyes were calm again and I covered my mouth. The feeling was faint, but it was still there.

When I finally looked up, the captain was facing the other way.

"Ca-

"Go."

The simple command made me shiver, but I obeyed with no resentment. Because something inside told me he didn't quite understand what he did either.

* * *

><p>Maybe there really were times where I was stupid, and this could probably earn me the world record for stupidity, but what option did I have? I stomped through the squad 6 hallways. Trailing behind me, Captain Hitsuguya took his time to catch up. He growled.<p>

"Explain again, Suzuki. Why am I here?"

I didn't answer. I had shown up at squad 10 again, to talk to Rangiku. Of course, I didn't say everything or else the rumors would have spread like wild fire. So I spared some details, and right then and there, captain Hitsuguya walked through the door. Then, my idea came into place.

I finally found the door to his office, and I slammed it open.

Captain Kuchiki looked completely fine now, working on paperwork until I caught his attention. I walked towards him, now starting to rethink what I was about to do as if I had a chance to go back.

He looked at me with calm eyes, and soon after, Captain Hitsuguya came in.

"What's going on here?"

"Captain" I ignored Captain Hitsuguya.

"I think I've already made it clear, I can't tell you the truth." Captain Kuchiki said bluntly.

I shook my head. "I know. But... I considered coming back. Don't get me wrong, I hate how you're not telling me something as vital as what you know. But, I'd expect for you to at least tell me someday. If you won't then I'll understand. But you are going to transfer me back to Captain Hitsuguya's squad. I have him here to sign papers"

I looked back to gesture him forward, but found he was gone. I gulped and turned back around.

The captain and I had a stare off, and as usual, he was winning. He stood from his desk and walked towards me. Today really was my last day. After he stopped walking, he spoke.

"Are you attempting to blackmail me?"

I kept my brave front, but inside, I was about ready to head for the door. He smirked.

"I give you credit for entertainment, but do not think I'll overlook your actions from the today and yesterday"

I was, over all, relieved, until I was broken down again.

"W-what?"

"Not showing for work and disrespect to your superior triples you're usual duties for 3 weeks"

My face paled.

"I could hardly put up with paperwork now!"

"You should have thought twice, then" he remarked as he walked back to his desk.

I stomped my foot. "Fine, but don't think I won't hold you accountable for today either!"

He turned around with eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

Now was my turn to smirk. "That kiss?"

His surprised look was gone, replaced by his normal one. "You wouldn't stop talking."

I froze.

"Wait a second. So… that was just a fluke?" I complained.

"Are you disappointed?"

I frowned. "No! But I don't think you should steal a kiss just because I'm talking!"

Again, my mouth was pressed by another set of lips. Just like the last time, they were warm. When he let go, he made a somewhat lopsided smile.

"You mean that?"

My mind was fazed, but I snapped back into reality. "Yes that! What happened to being a gentleman? Especially since that was my firrrrrr- I caught myself and my eyes widened.

He stopped and turned around with an interested look. "You're first?"

My lips pressed together and I shook my head like a child.

"2 weeks."

And he walked back to his desk.

_Mental note Hikari, another thing about your captains true self, he can be a complete, yet unpredictable, jerk._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Actually, I garuntee you the next chapter within this week, latest probably being... Thrusday? Friday? Saturday? thaose are probably the latest. This chapter is going to kinda describe what's been going on ever since last chapter. Not much time has passed, but things have changed, and a new, lets say, event, is going on. sorry it took me 3 weeks, i honestly had NO idea how to start it, and i've been racking my brains to get it. Uhm, i don't really know my opinion on this chapter, so... i guess that's it, thank you and disclaimer below.**

**DISCLAIMER-I absolutely in anyway do NOT own bleach, I only own My OC's and their zanpaktou**

**Chapter 15- The Birthday plan**

"Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot, then maybe you'd understand it!"

Renji made a loud and arrogant 'Hah', getting in Maiko's face trying to look down at her. "Don't talk to me about understand when you can't even get Hikari to get your name right cause, oh yah, you're bad at that!"

"Hey!" I yelled getting their attention. I calmed down and sighed. "Maka, Renji, Byakuya-sama is coming back from a 5 hour captains meeting. I don't think he wants to come back to a noisy office... Again."

"Maiko!" they both shouted at me. I took a step back in surprise as they continued to bicker to no ends. Renji and Maiko developed a hate-like relationship in the three days she's been here. It was odd, since the two of them had lots in common personality wise. But I guess stubborn against stubborn just makes chaos. In fact, I'd think they'd forget what they've been bickering about after a while, then fight about a completely different topic. All the while, Byakuya-sama has been a little bit lenient on it lately.

Which I was sure was going to end today as soon as I heard the door creak open to reveal my distressed looking captain. His hair pieces were nowhere to be found and his hair looked as if he'd been running his hand through it multiple times. His posture was weakened with weak shoulders, making his haori close to completely falling off as if too lazy to fix it himself. His eyes were half open and narrowed with no mood to be talked to. He was at least able to walk with normal balance. The instant he walked in, the bickering subordinates voice grew longer until they didn't speak at all. He collapsed in his seat and buried his face in his hand, running it into his hair in stress as he sighed.

Renji and Maiko bowed. "Welcome back, captain"

He made a small nod, dismissing the two of them as they walked out of the room, seeming to start another small argument. I approached him carefully.

"How are you, captain?"

He didn't answer.

"Would you like the truth or a seething lie?" he finally answered rubbing his temples.

I gave a small laugh and headed for the tea pot on the coffee table. "Whatever floats your boat"

"Isolation within a room with bickering fools is my weekly demise"

I carefully poured him a cup of tea.

"Yah, Captain ten told me about those meetings. Captain ten always came back way more stressed than he usually is. Was it that bad for you as well?"

"That was the seething lie. It's more than a demise it's a hell"

I smiled and took the cup over to his desk, sliding it across the table. Every few months, the head captain would have decisions that required deep thought with the help of the captains. So, he would create a list and cast aside and creates a five hour meeting to finish it up all in one day."It's still hot."

He removed his hand from his forehead and took a small sip.

Ever since three days ago, conversations have been like this. If possible, I found out way more about him than before. His eyes widened as he set the cup back down.

"Not bad"

I smiled. "Thanks, I used to do this for Captain 10 too."

"And if today goes as bad as the meeting, this might be the highlight of my day"

Breaking the moment, both of us snapped our heads at each other, seeing a thing piece of paper with the letters 'KW' inked in the middle of the paper. Our eyes widened as the letters came from ink and materialized into the head of Watatsumi herself. She stood at the side of the desk, facing both of as we hesitated to turn.

"Oi, what are you, frozen?" she tormented.

Byakuya-sama blinked, and just like that, his uninterested looking face came on as he turned to look at my sister. I turned to her.

"So that's the famous technique of Kioko Watasumi..." he mentioned.

She smirked, devious on her mind. "You're one of the only ones who haven't died witnessing it"

"Kioko, what are you doing here?"

She glared back at Byakuya-sama. "Damage control"

I blinked in confusion. "Damage control?"

She nodded and dropped another magazine onto the table. On the cover, Maiko was bickering against Renji as the main picture. Separate pictures of Rukia, the captain and I are in smaller pictures around the biggest one. In big letters, it said 'The Circle Grows' and underneath, there was a sentence in smaller letters.

'Maiko Kuchiki has been added to the mix of this complicated story. How will the hot topics of Soul Society meet their match? Who will be left alone?'

I frowned and grabbed the magazine and flipped to the page of the article. It took up two pages, front and back.

"When was this released?"

"This morning" She looked up at the captain. "Kuchiki, I thought you got it"

He frowned. "I handled the advisors of the magazine and specifically ordered them to stop. They gave me a promise I was quite sure they wouldn't break"

She leaned on the desk and pointed at the author's name. "Yeah. The problem is her. She's apparently got really good dirt on a lot of people. They say she knows how to take one detail and exploit it into something like this"

I read the name she was pointing at. It read 'Yoshikuni'

"I looked into it, and apparently this 'Yoshikuni' is just a cover name. The advisors of this magazine can't reveal who she is 'cause the public seems to have taken a liking to her. She seems to be a quality writer, pretty good at covering up her tracks. So far, the only thing I've managed to find out is that she's a girl"

I sighed. "So what do we do?"

Kioko straightened back and looked at back at Byakuya-sama. "I have a nagging suspicion..."

I looked between Kioko's arrogant look and my Captain's disinterested once, as if they developed a body language I wouldn't get. After a while, Kioko laughed.

"But I'm sure they couldn't. I have a plan"

She pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"Hikari, your big day's coming up right?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Big day?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you forgot you're birthday"

I paled at the sound of my birthday.

I shook my head. "No...No..."

She smirked devilishly. "Oh yeah" that part was direct towards me. "Well, anyway, this person has to get these pictures somehow, right?"

"No..." Byakuya-sama looked at my pleading face.

My birthday was no picnic at all. My family had a way to make an event grander than anything, each year grander than the last.

"Well, maybe we could find... Well, we could call her a spy. Find out if their the writer or their working for the writer and we could get to the source of everything. Then, at the end, we could fully announce the truth with evidence. Maybe even at the party if everything goes as planned"

I was about to speak, but she cut me off.

"I know you don't like big birthday parties, but it seems like the most effective way to lure a type of genius like this. Afterwards, you could go bungee jumping for all I care"

I frowned. "And to think the most eventful thing I wanted to agree to was a sleepover Rangiku and Momo organized, and I'm still shaky on that..."

Kioko stood up, readjusting the black cloak that draped over her body.

"Well, you can still go to that. But if we want this to work, we need you to pretend you're actually enjoying it. So lighten up unless you want worse rumors spreading" she walked towards the door until she stopped at the last second. "Oh, I'll be away at a mission for Kurotsuchi, but I'll be back in time for the party, and Kuchiki, Hikari" we both looked up.

She opened the door and held it open. She spared us a side glance.

"So, with the information the magazine released to the public, if we want to set the trap, I suppose you would have to act as if it was at least a twinge of truth, correct?" she somewhat hinted with a teasing tone.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, not knowing where she was getting at. But Byakuya-sama seemed to understand because his eyes became even stealthier than before.

Again, I looked back from both of them as they engaged in one of the most intense stare offs I've ever seen, until my sister scoffed. "Kuchiki gets it, ask him"

She slammed the door with a hint of amusement in the smirk she wore. It looked as if my captain had won yet again, but my sister gained the satisfactory somehow. He closed his eyes.

"What is your wish?"

I blinked twice, still clueless. "Wish?"

"This plan... Involves taking parts of the untrue words into action... Do you still want to continue?" he reopened his eyes, waiting for a reply.

My breathe hitched. I understood. I learned this a few years back from  
>Kioko's stealth force training.<p>

The only reason the target would be baited is if the bait is desirable enough to take the risk, possibly walking into enemy fields...

But in this case, the target was Yoshikuni, the enemy field was the party, the risk were the sharp eyes of my sister, and the desirable they'd risk being baited for is the story, the pictures, the possibilities to morph the truth into what the public doesn't expect but wants. But to make the bait, Renji, Maiko, Rukia, the Captain and I would have to play the roles in the sick story the target will try to reach and can most likely get in a matter of moments.

There was approximately forty nine second of silence, in which I broke. I stood up from the chair.

"What? But-"

I blushed at the thought of the few words I read in the issue before this morning's. I grabbed the magazine and flipped back to the pages of the front cover article. I skimmed at the few paragraphs. I skipped at the parts I knew were heading no where I wanted to see.

It was thankfully half about Maiko and Renji, which I took a mental note of calling dibs to break the news to them. Then, about how Maiko could stand in the way of Renji and Rukia, going into a few specimens about Rukia's departure for a station at the world of the living, which gets the readers thinking.

So far, the only lies I've seen were the references to any 'love' involved, until I read a part about how they keep fighting over something to do with how Maiko is getting jealous that he talks to much of Rukia, even if Renji has so called gotten over her, he spoke to much of her. Then, the last sentence about the love triangle, who will be and who won't be. At the side, a small vote and a few comments from random shinigami take their votes on which side they choose to take. 3 seemed to favor for Renji and Rukia, another 3 seemed to favor Maiko and Renji... I understood why she did this, for it could have the good makings of an uproar if it got any more popular than it already was.

As I read, I felt shocked and a bit creeped out. For the most part, on how Yoshikuni knew so much about their lives. It made me wonder if we were being watched, or had spies within our barracks. It made me scared to read the article with me and Byakuya-sama.

But I sucked it up and started to skim.  
>It started with how we met. My heart skipped a bit, wondering if she wrote about my bankai, but thankfully she didn't. She alternated the promotion I received from the head captain. It stated that he had spotted me from squad 10, and grew curious.<p>

I, never knowing or even heard about Byakuya-sama, which was true until I read to the part of me instantly accepting the promotion because of the first glance, at the time, unknown captain. Then, it takes the 'story' at the mission, my loss of consciousness because of the effort to protect Byakuya-sama even though he already had a trick to protect himself. So that part had fallen into their tragedy category.

He took me to his house, and, I slightly blushed and felt disgusted at Yoshikuni at this part, had to share a bed and keep my body warm due to the hollows hit, running my blood cold.

Disgusted, yet slightly impressed to find she went into the details of the fake hollow being one who, with one shot, could travel from the inside, turning blood cold until it goes below Fahrenheit and freezes the body. It states than only a strong spiritual pressure has to warm it, sending small volts into the body to help rid of the effects. Then, it talks of the day in the garden, but alternated it to a day in town, yet similar moments to what actually happened. Then, it makes a few more incompletely lying moments, and jumps back to now.

It actually surprised me. She made way more lies on our story than she did the other. Which means she heard about my mother, and actually had the heart to maybe, not write about it?

Up to now, I was practically oozing anger into my spiritual pressure, my grip on the bonded papers tightening, until I heard a soft, abrupt chuckle. My spiritual pressure went back to normal and my captain seemed to be holding his hand over his mouth. He removed his hand to reveal a very small smile.

"Apologies, but you seem to react very mirthfully. Is what's on there that antagonizing?"

I slammed it close and pointed to the cover in panic. "Captain, why are you so lenient these days, especially about this? It's really misleading and completely untrue"

He took another sip of the tea I brewed earlier and set it back down. "I believe we've had this discussion before. I am not a man of gossip, and I am quite sure some individuals will slowly catch on to the lies as they further extend this topic. But, I do agree this is something that should be stopped"

I sighed. The captain took another sip, yet did not take his eyes off me. As soon as he set the cup down, he spoke.

"I repeat, what is your wish?"

I bit at my lip. If it really was the only way, then I guess I would have no choice but to do it. I smiled at the captain.

"Wow, you're being mature about this. I guess I should to"

"I take it you will go along with the plan?"

I nodded in response.

He gave a small nod back. "Very well, then it means I abide to your will"

"Thank you captain"

He drank the last of the tea and set down the cup.

"So, what does it say exactly we have to do?" he stated in his usual monotone voice, yet I still didn't how he would react to it.

I paled, really not wanting to say it out loud. So I awkwardly slid the magazine across his desk with a blunt expression. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? It can't possibly be that bad"

I could feel my face getting paler, if that was possible. "Captain, I don't think you understand..."

He remained looking still quite tired. "I'm very much aware. I think we can both be mature about this, we have both been in a relationship, so we can both aact maturely and treat it like a mission."

There was another twenty three seconds of silence, mostly because of me. He looked back up at me with an amused expresion. "Hikari Suzuki has never been...?"

I bit my lip and nodded. In response, he gave me a plain nod of understanding mixed with something else. "I see." he folded his hands and leaned his shhoulder on the table, leaning his forehead on his hands as his hair blocked any view of his face. Silence. Until I realized what he was trying to do. I frowned and tried to find his face.

"You're laughing on the inside, aren't you?" he didn't repond.

"Hey... Hey! I've seen girls go after you, but i haven't seen you actually go out with one of them" I smirked and leaned in two inches away from his covered face. "Could it be you're the same?"

At those words, he reaveled his face with the same arrogant yet plain face he usually wore on his face.

"I'm your first kiss, and you have the right to judge?"

"Correction, you _stole _my first kiss"

"And if you're not careful someone else might steal another one"

I could feel red dusting my cheeks and my eyes widened, still trying to beat him at the stare off i knew I never won.

"But i don't see that happening if you've never been in a relationship" and I finally understood that he's just tormenting me from now on.

I scoffed. "You say that yet you haven't excactly answered my question"

He raised his left hand and clenched it into a light fist. He raised until it was a few inches from my head and i shut my eyes before I could see what hapened next. When I reopned them, his knuckle was pressed on my forehead with his face leaning on his other hand. he removed the hand moved the ring finger.

"There used to be a ring on this finger"

All of the other emotions inside of me were cast aside. "You were married, captain?"

He nodded, and looked off to the side. I thought maybe something had happened and i forced him to say something he wanted to keep hidden, which somehow managed to hurt me little. I straightened my back.

"You never mentioned that before... what happened"

He turned back to me, looking normal as usual. "I told you this to prove a point, Suzuki. But the details are something I cannot reveal"

I was taken back a little. As i thought back, this was the first thing he's ever kept from me. About him, that is.

"I understand, but... Why?"

He made a small sigh. "Happy Birthday"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is pretty sure, but it's actually very important. So, this is the saturday update. The next chapter won't take long to update. But, even though it's short, i'd pay attention to a few details here, so, her you go :) Reviews greatly appreciated, no flames please ^^'**

**DISCLAIMER-Bleach is not mine obviously. Oc's and zanpaktou are mine though.**

**Chapter 16- Zanpaktou**

"Oi, baka, wake up"

Was the first thing I heard after what seemed like seconds. My eyes opened and I took a sharp breath. There was a numbing pain spreading from the back of my head that forced me to shut my eyes again.

"You've really done it now" I could hear the voice speak through a smirk. This voice taunted me for a while, until I realized it wasn't just a voice. It was my voice. Coming to this realization, I shot up and cautiously looked around.

"What are you so freaked about?" I jumped back and found Fuyukitsune in her human form sitting in a white chair, legs crossed, tossing a blood red apple up in the air and catching it again just to repeat the process.

"...Where am I?"

Fuyukitsune took a big bite out of the apple, plainly seeing jagged fang marks.

"I made this little room so we could... Talk"

She said in a tone that sounded a little ominous. As Fuyukitsune took another bite, I took the chance to take in my surroundings. The room was plain white and empty. There were only four big walls, squaring us in with no door or windows whatsoever. A white kimono draped my body and Fuyukitsune was in her normal combat fur armor. My head still ached and I didn't have the will to stand, so I sat there, looking up at my zanpaktou as she licked her fingers.

"Talk?"

"Yeah."

I raised an eyebrow, feeling how Fuyu was being a little around the bush. It was odd, since she was a blunt type of spirit.

"Kuchiki... What do you got for him"

I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing. "Got? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't give me that, Hikari" my urge to laugh disappeared when I looked at Fuyu's serious face.

"he's my captain, that's all there is to it"

She replied with a 'hmmmm?' in a teasing tone, the glint in her eye signaling something was up her sleeve.  
>Mockingly, her head tilted.<p>

"Hikari, mind telling me the color inside your kimono?" a grin expanded on her lips.

Curiously, I looked at the folds of my kimono. Pinching the edge of the clothing, I turned the corner over. Inside were swirls of different colors, greens, purples, splats of reds, all on a soft baby blue color. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a small, edgy pattern of pink, expanding by every minute over the other abstract colors.

"You see the pink?" A silver painted fingernail was pointed at the center of my forehead. My eyes inched from the finger to Fuyukitsune, the distance between the two of us smaller than before. The walls began distorting into swirls, deteriorating any shape or form surrounding our two bodies.

My alter ego raised her finger and pointed at the pink.

"The white exterior stands for how you hide your feelings. All those colors inside are your daily or more over, hidden emotions. Green for curiosity, red for anger, purple for anxiety, blue for sadness... Can you guess what pink is?"

I looked down at the pink once more, slowly trailing my thoughts to form shock. On cue, spots of yellow surfaced on the inside of the kimono.

"And their goes shocked. But I think it's just a bit of denial kicking in"

"Y-You mean for Byakuya-sama? There is completely no way-

"Focus"

Her voice interrupted. I shook my head.

"Fuyu, you're talking nonsense!"

"If you focus on that pink, you'll find the trigger"

"...trigger?"

"The events, the memories of what caused the pink..."

"What...?"

In a flash, my right eye blacked out, until my left eye could only see the devious smirk Fuyu wore so perfectly. Like a film, quick images of my time in squad six appeared and disappeared, until it stopped at a particular one, and both my eyes occupied the image.

The wind gently swayed over the field of grass, rustling happily as the sun shadowed over them. In the center, a small cry could be heard, and two figures stood, one in the other's arms as the other sobbed in the taller being's chest. Clouded, gray orbs stared down at the other, showing warmth. The beings became clear as the blonde haired woman continued to sob and the taller, raven haired man hugged tighter, a warm feeling enclosing in my chest. The wind blew harder, blowing the image back to the colorless room.

Fuyukitsune's had lifted my chin to put us at eye level.

"What do I do...?"

She shrugged. "Hell I know. I'm you, so you think I know? But watch out"

"For what...?"

"That color may look upbeat and happy, but it's dangerous. It can create illusion, cloud judgment, alternate truth"

I frowned. "It's just a color"

"It's a timer. As soon as that pink envelopes everything, you, my clueless wielder, will fall..." she leaned in for emphasis so the ferocity and intensity of the blizzard in her silver blue eyes could reach me. Her lips formed around the word.

"In..."

A shock ran up my spine and jolted me from my dream. I checked the inside of my kimono, horrified. The colors were back and the pink was still spreading. But the image blurred into the regular color the inside of the kimono took up.

_I give you my sight... This is what I see..._

Those few words etching into my head, followed by laughter as I went in to deep thought.

* * *

><p>"Come on, smile you two!"<p>

"Hikari-sama, it's such a beautiful day. A frown does not fit in at all, your guests will feel discomfort if you feel it as well"

The two women cooed. Outside, the sound of a bustling crowd boomed beyond the walls. Maiko and I sat side by side on the edge of my bed, bowing our head down in depression as my sister's servant and squad ten lieutenant attempted to get rid of the dark cloud looming over our heads. But of course, nothing worked.

Rangiku and Haruka were void of knowledge about the plan. To us, we were forced into an awkward situation with the least people we thought to have as dates. While in their eyes, it was an opportunity of gold that happened to fall upon the two of us to get Byakuya-sama and Renji as dates.

Rangiku planted the palms of her hands on her hips. "What is wrong with you two? A birthday is supposed to be happy, not to mention the great guys you'll be going with" she added with a wink.

With my dead eyes, I glanced at the ceiling.

_Rukia, you lucky bastard..._

I thought to myself. As said in Yoshikuni's article, Rukia left for a mission in the world of the living. It looked as if she left at the right time, too, so she wouldn't have to get caught up in everything.

I still worried about the dream I had last night, finding myself to check the inside of my kimono countless times. But the colors only seemed to come rarely.

"Hikari-sama, Maiko-sama, both our families servants are ready to get you presentable. Byakuya-sama and Renji-san are getting ready as we speak"

Rangiku sat next to me, making eye contact with my very dull eyes.

"Come on, Hikari. With just a few touches of Haruka and I, we can make everybody else think 'what has Captain Kuchiki got on his arm?"" Rangiku drifted off into deep thought, her grin widening just like Fuyu's after finding of prey. She squealed in delight and started to shake my shoulders.

"Can't you imagine it?"

"Seems like you can..." I mumble.

"Oh, just come on!"

She pulled me through a pair of doors, and I was buried in a sea of clothing.

* * *

><p>The Watatsumi manor grew highly populated with visitors awaiting to witness the story to unfold before their very eyes.<p>

"Captain, I have a feeling something is going to go wrong..." Renji voiced his opinion with concern.

The raven haired captain pulled on his sleeve and turned to his flaming hair lieutenant.

"Suzuki has been saying that all week"

Renji mess scratched his head. "I guess we don't really have a choice now, huh?"

"So it seems"

To the best of effort to the servants, Renji and his captain were dressed in the finest robes, matching their personalities and styles in a more formal way.

Renji was clad in a dark read hakama, his hair tied up and a black headband covering the tattoos on his fore head. As for the captain, his white hair pieces were left at home, for the birthday celebrant was to be the only one with a sign of a higher class. He was dressed in a black hakama, his sword nowhere to be seen. Through the raven haired captains exterior, he felt slightly shaken.

During last night's sleep, he received a visit from his zanpaktou, spouting the weirdest nonsense. Though the entity's intentions weren't very clear, he knew something really would go wrong if he didn't watch out.

The captain and subordinate were waiting for their dates to finally be ready to go as the two nervously went over different scenarios and how to act.

"Ok now, careful..."

"Rangiku"

"Yeah?"

"I think we can manage"

The door forcefully slid open and both the men's eyes widened in shock.

The two depressed brutes were actually turned into something beautiful.

Maiko's highlights disappeared until her hair was a soft white, a small, gold lily peeking out from the side of her head. She wore robes of silver carefully woven with a white pattern. Her hand held the door open, her look of disgust ruining the elegance of her look.

"I hate this already"

Hikari frowned. "You think this is my idea fun?"

Hikari was dressed in a longer Kimono. It gave a soft radiance, like snow that had just built up over night. The blue sash around her waist revealed her real figure, yet giving comfort. Her hair was straightened, her blue eyes standing out over all. On her neck, a sapphire jewel stuck to her, glinting in the sun.

Maiko ran her hand through he carefully combed hair as the two women passed the two men to the doors leading to the outside.

"Renji" Maiko called.

"Byakuya-sama" Hikari called as well.

"Let's get this over with" and the two put on their best smiles to head out. Renji and Byakuya just stood in disbelief.

_What...happened?_

The two thought before they did their best to compliment the women they would stand next to.

* * *

><p>I know, this chapter is a bit short, but very much needed. Next chapter won't take so long to updated.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ah, hi. I've just entered summer, and i'm getting settled, sooo.. yeah. this chapter shows kind of the drift of what's going on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH AT ALL. BUT OC'S ARE MINE.**

**Chapter 17- Squeal**

_One foot in front of the other!_

_Oh would you shut up, I'm trying!_

_You can't even walk well, what does that tell you!_

_That you're making me nervous!_

I yelled at Fuyu inside my head. Ever since I woke up, her voice has been bothering me to no ends. From walking, to holding my head up, she was the only one who really listened to those lessons when I was a kid. But I never suspected they would come back to bite me in the butt.

_I'll really bite you in the butt if you don't _stop looking at floor! _You're making the crowd worried!_

My head snapped up and I realized she was right.

The crowd split into two as I walked, sort of making the illusion of an aisle, with Renji and Maiko walking behind. I was clinging onto my captain's arm for dear life because the attention really bugged me.

'_Just look beyond the crowd…' like mom said, right?_

I took a deep sigh. _You have your moments._

I gave some reassuring nods and smiles, and they smiled back. Most of the squad members I knew were here, including the captains and some Shino academy students that sat in to watch my duties and learn. All from the noble families were here, dressed even more extravagant than usual. I wasn't surprised, because events like this are a chance for them to point out the little things and prove that they have better, which they would hide with a nice gesture in their conversations so they wouldn't seem so snobby.

My sister had gone overboard as usual, and even turned the landscape to match the theme. It was icy and silver, explaining the kimono's everyone wore, including mine. There was light frost on the tree branches, and the grass was white where we walked on. On the very few branches that had sported buds and blossoms, it was crystallized frozen. It was cold, but not cold enough to need a jacket, which I thought was odd. It was, if I was to put it into words, a winter wonderland.

A voice snorted in my head. _Kind of ironic, huh?_

We stopped in the middle, where everyone could see us. In front of me, a black shadow flashed and I almost jumped back, if it wasn't my arm anchoring itself on the tower that was Byakuya Kuchiki. My sister, dressed in her usual cloak and a microphone peaking around her cheek, landed in front of us.

"Welcome, Friends, Family, and enjoy yourselves in celebration of my sister's day of birth!" She cheered, and the crowd cheered with her.

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hey, Hikari, let's get drunk, come on!_

My vein ticked. _Oh, what was that about being 'lady like'?_

There was a moment of unusual silence.

_Ah, yeah. You have a second inner voice, and that was her speaking. I beat the crap out of her, so I'm free. You can repay by drinking 9 shots._

_No, Fuyu. Remember why were in this thing in the first place, plus, you know I can't handle that many! What are you, nuts?_

_Can't hold your liquor?_

_Shut up._

"Is something wrong?" I jumped at my captain's voice, mentally slapping myself for not keeping my facial expressions under control. I turned to the one by my side, giving me a worried look. I shook my head.

"Oh, no, everything's fine! It's just..."

I turned to look at Renji and Maiko talking with some people from our squad.

"It's really… over the top… for something like this. I think I would have preferred just a cupcake… no, not even…" I laughed nervously.

"I've forgotten you don't like celebrations like these, do you?" He spoke monotonously.

"I'm grateful, but… these lengths aren't necessary…"

"Captain! Over here!" Byakuya-sama turned to the group Renji was in, to see they were waving him over. I gave him a smile.

"You should go, I think I need a minute" he nodded and went on his way. It took me a while to notice that his kenseikan wasn't present, so his raven locks were let down, yet groomed beautifully.

_Yeah, it's cause at a noble's birthday party or events like that, no one is supposed to look better than the one they're celebrating. Not to embarrass them, you know?_

I nodded. _I get that._

I looked at my captain. Draping his body was a fine kimono, showing off his build even better. It took me a while to notice what the shinigami women's association was really talking about, and he really was more handsome than anyone I'd ever seen before.

There was a sound of sizzling in my head.

_OWWWWW! What the hell, Hikari? _

_What?_

_Something just burned me!_

_What was it?_

_I'm an ice zanpaktou, how the fuck is that even possible?_

_Oh, and you're asking me?_

_Yeah! What were you thinking just now?_

I blushed and looked away, trying to stop my previous thoughts because I knew Fuyu would make some remark about it.

_Oooooohhhh…_

_Grow up!_

_Ok… just one more thing though._

_What? _

_Bow chika wow wow._

_Fuyu!_

"Oi, Suzuki. You're spacing out again." I jumped, for what seemed like the third time today. My face lit up when I saw Captain Hitsuguya, dressed in a kimono with his zanpaktou stuck to his back.

"Captain, you came!" He leaned against a tree standing behind us.

"Just don't tell Matsumoto, or she'll throw a fit"

I giggled. "Oh yeah… she's supposed to make a party for me too, huh? I guess that's why she's not exactly here"

He sighed. "Her sign of 'protest'" he quoted.

I sweat dropped. "Ohhh, that's bad"

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, not quite making eye contact.

I didn't know how to respond. "Well…"

"Because a real smile would make you look more beautiful" I turned to him with wide eye as he was giving me a side glance.

_Sharp little midget…_

Fuyu whispered.

I turned to look at the passing groups. "I have my reasons"

"I'm always here if you need to talk" I closed my eyes and gave a half real smile.

"Thanks."

"Half way there, but not quite." He said walking away.

I took my moment in silence before I re opened my eyes, seeing something a little unsightly. Maiko chugged down a cup of sake and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong with you?"

My eye twitched. "What's wrong with you?"

She stumbled over to my side with eyes half open, pointing to the red head that was supposed to be her 'boyfriend'. "This whole being 'nice'… It's killing me. From the inside out"

_Hah, ironic. This whole thing's been killing you in the first place. _Fuyu pointed out.

I sighed. "Feeling your pain."

She bobbed her head at me with a confused look before screaming in my face. "What are you complaining for?" she pointed at Captain Kuchiki. "I'd hit that _any _day! Screw pretending!"

I looked around and made sure nobody heard and flicked her forehead. "SHH! You're going to blow it!"

She gave me an uncharacteristically wild look. "NO, WOMAN! You di-did NOT just flick me!" I backed away from the strong smell of liquor in her mouth. "Why are you so DENSE? The guys dropping hints like that bird on Rio! Why don't you just-!"

Maiko was lifted by a strong force. I was about to burst out laughing when I saw Renji carrying Maiko by her waist like she was a log, throwing out curses and calling him a rotten pineapple.

_Wow, she's really drunk!_

No one answered.

_HAS THIS WORLD ENDED? _I joked.

_No, it's just…_

_What?_

_The drunken one's got a point. You're as dense as fuck._

_Don't know what that means._

_Figures._

I stretched my arms, noticing I hadn't moved an inch in the last ten minutes. I walked to where Nanao and Captain Hitsuguya were. They were circled with some other shinigami who were yelling 'Chug!' at Captain Shunsui and Rangiku who were sitting in a sea of filled cups.

"Hey guys! Rangiku, you showed up after all"

She stopped and looked at me, flailing her arms like a child. "I came to get captain back! He betrayed me!" and she chugged it down before Shunsui took the lead.

The captain's eye twitched. "Who do you think has to make the landscape what it is?"

Nanao's eyes widened in amazement. "So you're responsible for the ice, captain?"

I looked around. "Wow, I wish Faye can do something like this"

_I can, dork._

He nodded. "I'm here so it won't melt. That reminds me, Suzuki, I forgot to mention something"

I looked down at him. "What is it?"

"She's three feet north east from Captain six, take the drunken one, your sister, and Atbara" he mumbled. My eyes widened.

"What?"

He looked up at me. "The annoying one squealed."

_HEEEEY!_

"Y-you mean Faye captain?"

He nodded. "That's why your sister asked me for help"

"So, you-"

He smiled. "I know. You're to clueless to take a hint from anyone, so naturally I didn't believe it"

"W-what?"

He turned back to Rangiku. "Your sister had me envelop this place in my spiritual pressure, and I could feel it… its location"

"Could you explain?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just go and you sister will explain, they're already starting a chase"

_**Ah, yeah. Working on next chapter. Reviews wouldn't hurt…?**_


	18. Yachiru and the Stork

**A/N: Hola! Alright, this… is a dream I had the night before. It haunted me, and it wouldn't leave me alone! So I wrote it out. Don't worry, the next installment of FDRE will be coming soon, I PROMISE this. Also, I don't know if I've said this before, if I didn't, I should've, I update how my status is on my stories occasionally on my profile. It say if I'm done, or almost done, basically everything about what you would want to know on my profile. Also, please do check the latest one I put, because it could help you keep track of updates other that the alerts and etc.! Ok, more on this chapter. This is has part Yachiru in it, mostly because-Yachiru haunts my dreams. It's weird, too, because it was l Yachiru's voice narrating her thoughts. So, when you get to Yachiru's POV, you should really try imagining it in her voice, and when there's a serious part in her POV, try to imagine it in her voice. I also wanted to write this because, Hikari's been through a lot, no? Why doesn't **_**Byakuya**_** take more hits? Haha, jk ;D then reason 2, I thought, 'wouldn't it be fun to write something in **_**Yachiru's **_**POV?' hah. Yeah. Also, the chapter's have been slowed because I kinda have family over break, and it's been just… busy busy busy xD we have to get a new car for them, because after they get back on their feet, they're going to move here. So, totally out of topic, but if you want PM me or put it in a review for what you think would be cool. Just trying to get a nice vibe here :D ok, disclaimer. Oh! Wait, the character POV list is very short here. All you need to know, is…**

**XXX-Hikari's POV**

**XxX-Byakuya's POV**

**xXx-third person**

**XXXX-Yachiru's POV**

**If you guys don't want to remember Yachiru's POV signal… trust me, you'll know it when you read it _'**

**Disclaimer…**

**Deathbychappy6- OK! I ADMIT IT!...**

**Bleach is not owned by me, but in fact, is owned by Tite kubo. Hikari and her zanpaktou's are however owned by me :D**

**Yachiru and the Stork**

**XXX**

"Renji!"

"Got your back!"

I pushed against the hollow mask gnawing at me with my katana, down on one knee and one eye closed due to the stinging hollows breathe. I thanked all my blessings that Renji had my back as another hollow went to strike at me from behind. I grit my teeth and finally used all my strength to push the gaping hollows mouth off. Spiritual pressure circled around my feet, and I jumped at the monster, making an un-even cut right down the middle. I smirked as I landed back on thin air, my eye still feeling a little numb. A content, yet tired sigh escaped my lips as I looked back at Renji, looking as though he was trying to cut a fly and waving his sword around randomly as the hollow taunted him with its speed. I laughed.

"Renji, just calm down and focus!"

He growled and went back to his fighting stance, his eyes darting from left to right as the humanoid, chestnut brown hollow appeared in different places circling the Renji.

I looked down at the town peacefully going on beneath me. The sight always made me smile whenever I received a mission in Okinawa. When you looked down at it from the sky, it would look like a beautifully crafted painting. When I heard that I would finally get a mission here again, I was thrilled. Interrupting my thoughts, I jumped at the sound of a final hollow scream, making me lose my balance. When I finally managed to control my footing, I frowned at Renji. He shrugged and I sighed in response.

"Is that all?"

Renji shook his head at me. "Nope"

I raised an eyebrow. "Then what else is there?"

He reached into his pocket and took out a small, silver device. His thumb expertly pressed on a few buttons as his other hand placed his zanpaktou back in its sheath.

"Captain Kurotsuchi said there was three, and we've only taken down two. Can you sense the other one?"

I put my hands on my hips. "And why can't _you_?"

"You know I suck at that stuff, you're pretty good at it though"

I frowned with good nature and chuckled. "Right now, I suck at it about as much as you do"

He raised an eyebrow in surprised. "What? But in the academy, that was your highest marking"

I huffed. "Yeah, but I've taken my medicine just a couple of minutes ago" I reminded him. My medicine was to hold down the effects of my illness, but one of the occasional side effects were that my sensory skills would be lowered for an amount of time.

I could see Renji's confident look falter as he started to think. I giggled at the thought of Renji _thinking, _but I knew he wasn't that stupid.

"Come to think of it, doesn't the Captain usually do this kind of stuff?"

My smile slowly dragged down into a sheepish frown, eyes narrowed and seeing the pineapple's point of view for once. "Oh yeah, he has the best sensory skills out of all of us, doesn't he?"

We both bowed our heads in defeat. "So what do we do? Just look around randomly until we find it?" I ask.

"I'd rather not ask the captain, or you'll know a lecture's waiting for us."

We both straightened our back and sighed.

"Fine, I'll look north, you go south" I said, flash stepping towards the North.

_Gah, if only Captain was here…_

**XxX**

The stoic captain had resisted the need to sneeze, stopping mid breath. His face didn't falter as he raised an eyebrow. He continued to walk through his manor and into his private offices. He slid the door behind him and sat at an identical desk he had at his squad six office. When he was chosen as the squad 6 captain, he had realized that he would have to bring work back home with him. A couple years later, he had chosen the room furthest away from noise and harm to be his private quarters, where only he could enter. In fact, only very few people even knew this room was being used at all.

His body loosened into the chair and he took a glance out of the glass doors that took up a whole wall. It showcased the most magnificent parts of his garden, one of the prides of the Kuchiki family. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. His hand ended up covering his mouth as his eyes narrowed nervously. He leaned back in his chair, gray eyes slowly being closed off by his eyelids. It was uncharacteristic of him to be nervous over such a petty thing. But it had caused him to go half way across Seireitei and all the way to the back of his manor, just to enter his quarters and to hide his discomfort.

Not too long ago, he paled at the notice from Captain Kurotsuchi's request for his third seat, as well as his lieutenant to travel down to the world of the living to eliminate three hollows. It was odd, Captain Kuchiki did _not _panic. He also, not ever since Hisana had died, _worry. _He abandoned those instincts a long time ago. So why was one mere clumsy, light-hearted, subordinate who hated his lineage making his heart beat faster? Why was the thought of her going to the world of the living with only his lieutenant making him think of jumping into the Senkaimon and head there himself?

His chest felt heavier after the realization that it is actually the first time he hadn't accompanied her in an outing ever since their first meeting.

He always had one eye occupied for her, always ready to catch her if she falls. Or in her unique case, keep her from being blasted by a hastily done kido.

"Wow! Bya-kun has a heart!"

**XXXX**

I was looking for the place Nanao-chan hid my Easter candy with Mr. Pickaxe and Mrs. Helmet in Bya-Bya's roof. It was so big and Nana was smart, so she probably hid it somewhere I've never been before. I went to a new part I didn't dig through until a hit a vent. I slid down the long silver slide.

"GIVE ME CAAANNNDDDDYYYYY!" I screamed on the way down. But it was longer than I thought. It had loops and other weird connecting vents. But I passed them and started to laugh. Further down, I could see a light making me cover my eyes. I couldn't feel the slide anymore as I fell. I hit a rock hard object which hurt my chin. My ear could hear a really loud bumming sound.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and pressed my ear up closer. The rock was warm, and it was soft and pale. It was wrapped in a shihakusho. I looked down, not removing my ear and I smiled, seeing the white mittens with no white at the fingers.

_Bya-Bya!_

"Wow! Bya-kun has a heart!"

Byakuya's eyes shot wide open, looking at the real reason his chest had 'suddenly' become heavy. My head was still against the area where his heart was, listening to the rhythm it had created. He stood up, causing me to jump on the table. He shot me the deadliest glare he had.

"This is private Kuchiki grounds, what are you doing lurking here?" he said scarily.

I settled on the edge of his desk, kicking my small legs as I looked at Bya-kun's anger building form. I put a finger to my mouth, going into deep thought. My eyes made a dotted line figure next to Bya-kun.

_Is someone missing…?_

"Bya, is something different?"

"Answer me."

_Is it Ruki? Noooo, she doesn't really talk to him…_

My mind started to form blue, and then another shape.

_It's…a box… blue… box… Ice cube!_

"Are you listening to me?" Bya said suddenly. I stared hard at the dotted line.

"hmmmmmmm…."

The shape went into the shape of an oval, distorted to look like an eye. The blue faded into the pupil and it blinked, splitting into two and going into the dotted figure, like on a face.

_Ice cuuuubbbbeee… Refrigerator… Refrigerator… I hid in Bya's fridge once, but I was chilly…. Chilly….Chilly…I'm on a breakthrough, COME ON! Where was I? Juice… Pinneaple…Pinneaple ju-PINEAPPLLY! _

I snapped my fingers and beamed at him. "Bya, aren't you missing someone?" I asked.

He calmed down and the Renji hair mist around him went away and marched into his clenched fist. "She's with Renji in the world of the living"

I blinked. "I was talking about Pinneaply…" I muttered. His eyes widened and Bya-kun's cheeks turned kind of red, but his face looked a little sheepy.

I snickered.

_Hehe….now I get it…_

I pointed at him and stood up. "Bya-kun's heart was shouting for Tomi-chan!"

He frowned. "Not so loud, you'll disturb the elders"

I shook my head. "Is Bya worried?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why else would you think that?"

"You like her, don't you?"

"Stop assuming things you have no facts to support with."

I slapped my cheeks in happiness. "STORKY IS GONNA DELIVER YOU A BABY!"

A red tick popped on Bya's forehead. "What?"

I smiled, making a bird with my hands. "Ah, Ken-chan said that when 'princess' admits he's, um, 'got it bad' for Tomi, stork-chan will throw a baby! Is that what that meant? Ken-chan wouldn't tell me!"

Ken-chan wouldn't tell me after he made feather face die laughing with it, so I wanted to ask someone one day what it meant. Bya-kun's face frowned even more, and his spiritual pressure hurt more. "It means to never listen to a Buffoon"

The spiritual pressure calmed down and Bya-kun started to worry again, the lines on his forehead going wiggly in a W again.

"Now isn't the time. But I do have a request. I want you to go into the world of the living and tell me how she is doing." He stabbed the air with his zanpaktou and it opened the big gates thingy that took me to candy land. I think Nana said it was a senkaimon. "Do not tell her I put you up to this…"

I thought about jumping in, because maybe Nana-chan's candy might be there. But Bya-kun looked worried for Tomi-chan, I can't do that to him. My insides felt warm and I started to think with deep though. He looked like he loved her. Ken-chan didn't think I knew what that meant, but I do. This might be a chance to tell Tomi-chan that. I want to walk in here and see Stork-chan, giving Tomi-chan and Bya-kun a new and healthy baby…

Then they'll name it Yachiru, and me and Yachiru 2 can go and ride on Ken-chan's back.

Then, I want Bya-kun and Tomi-chan to be happy, and then share candy too. Then, Bya-kun can get rid of Ruki's look alike pictures and put candy there instead, so I can pick it up every day. Then Yachiru 2 can call them Mommy and Daddy, like the ones I never had… I can't do that Yachiru-san! I'm not sad, because I had Ken-chan, but Yachiru 2 has no one. Stork-chan is being a bully and making rules that Tomi and Bya has to be together. _Bya-kun and Tomi-chan can give me candy… together!_

Bya-kun was still talking, so without another thought, I pushed Bya-kun into the senkaimon.

**XxX**

"Damn that child, she's stronger than I thought!" I angrily stated while I ran from the cleaners. That child had some dark thoughts, I knew. She grew up with a demon like Zaraki, impure thoughts must have been running through that head with impure intentions.

But that was the least of my worries. While I'm there, I might as well just check on her myself. I jumped out of the two doors and into the air, landing right on my fight as I stood tall over the city of Okinawa. I could feel her spiritual pressure somewhere north, so I headed there myself. As I went against the wind, I could help but rethink about Yachiru's words. I started to wonder if my heart really did race when I was in my office. Then again, she believed that the head captain was a monkey statue when she met him, so who is to say that the words that come from her mouth are true.

I'll admit it was definitely odd when a small panic attack came over me, but other than that I just can't me myself actually uttering that word to anyone.

I finally arrived to the destination I was seeking out. I could see the blonde locks swaying against the wind and the shinigami uniform draping over the petite, yet strong form. The ends of my lips tugged upward in relief, but my eyes quickly widened. My breathing slowly started going back to their original state.

_So Yachiru… Is she right?_

The blonde turned around. When she finally realized who I was, her eyes lit up in a strange way and she smiled. She quickly started to run to me.

_She's…actually…beautiful…_

My eyes widened again as her happy face disappeared and she started to fall. I dived for her hand and I tried to reach her for her hand. Her figure was quickly getting away from me. I used an extra boost with my spiritual pressure and finally caught her hand. I pulled her hand up and helped her gain her balance on air. She sighed, her right leg limping. She beamed at me. "Thank you captain, my medicine is really limiting me these days"

_How can she still smile?_

As I was about to release her hand, she quickly winced at her right foot. She grit her teeth, urging to take another step. I smirked, wrapping my arm around her waist and quickly holding her like I did when I had save Renji. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were tinted red.

"Captain, I could just-"

I shook my head, walking in the direction where Renji's spiritual pressure was raging against a hollow.

"You've made worry, wonder, grit, and listen to a bumbling Yachiru. Don't start with me, Hikari"

I used her first name for the very first time, which I can tell instantly shut her up. I stopped walking, seeing Renji walking towards us crisp and leaning on his zanpaktou.

"The mission is done."

Hikari turned to me. "Uhm, Captain, I appreciate this and all, but I think Renji is the one who needs more he-"

"I'll call squad four, Renji"

He gave me a nod before collapsing on air. I turned to Hikari. "So even Renji unconscious can stay still on air, but you… tripped. On air." I stated. She frowned.

"Not my fault!" I chuckled.

What if Yachiru was right? There was nothing wrong with that. The fact that she's in my prescence calms my nerves, and lets me know my accident prone third seat is alive. I'm sure Hitsuguya felt the same as well, thus there is nothing wrong with me.

_And… She is the only one who can yell at me…_

**XXXX**

"ARE THEY HERE YET? Are they here yet?" I jumped up and down.

Nana-chan pushed up her glasses. I told her everything that happened, and about Yachiru 2 and everything, I was so happy when she listened. But she had a sheepish smile all the time. "Yachiru-san, please don't get your hopes up"

"STORKY! I'm concerned for Yachiru 2, ALL FOR YACHIRU 2!"

A pair of doors opened again, and I saw Bya-kun carrying Tomi-chan in his arms. I ran up to them and Renji followed behind them carried by Unohana-mites on a white sheet. "Bya-kun, did storky come?"

He raised an eyebrow, and Tomi-chan did too. My world went cartoony, and blue rivers started to flow down my eyes. I kneeled down and reached out to my sunset drawing. "My CANDY!"

Nana-chan's sweat dropped. "You're concern changed awfully quick…"

_**Uh, so, yeah… Yachiru even haunts my dreams. **_


End file.
